Digimon Adventure La nueva amenaza
by AngelGatomon
Summary: Cinco años después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon, un nuevo enemigo se ha apoderado de todo el mundo digital. ¿Podrán los niños elegidos salvar el mundo digital de esta nueva amenaza? Lean y descúbranlo. (Los capítulos de este fic serán modificados)
1. Prólogo

Notas importantes:

En este fic aparecerán los niños elegidos de Digimon Adventure 02 (Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari y Ken) junto con sus digimons. También aparecerán los niños elegidos mayores con sus digimons para darles alguna que otra ayuda. Junto con ellos saldrán otros personajes creados por mí y unos amigos. En cuanto a los enemigos, algunos han sido inventados por mí y otros ya son existentes.

El fic aparte de contener las típicas escenas de acción y tensión; también contendrá humor, drama, etc.

Digimon y sus principales personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Toei y Bandai.

Y sin más preámbulos pasemos al fic.

**PRÓLOGO**

Esta historia se desarrolla cinco años después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon. En todo el mundo digital, estaban sucediendo fenómenos sobrenaturales a la vez que aparecieron torres oscuras por todas partes. Estas torres oscuras tenían la misma función que las de Digimon Emperador, con la diferencia de que estaban decoradas con un símbolo elemental de ocho que representaban a cada uno de los Elemental Masters.

Los Elemental Masters eran ocho digimons malignos que representaban ocho elementos: fuego, agua, tierra, aire, rayo, hielo, metal y oscuridad. Los Elemental Masters se apoderaron de todo el mundo digital y lo hechizaron con sus poderes sobrenaturales en ocho partes divididas como sus dominios donde a la vez crearon torres oscuras con su respectivo símbolo elemental. Al mismo tiempo, controlaban a los digimons con anillos malignos también decorados con su símbolo elemental. Estos anillos eran más poderosos que los que Digimon Emperador utilizaba y podían controlar digimons de hasta nivel ultra.

Como la puerta al mundo digital estaba cerrada, los elegidos estaban llevando sus vidas normales con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus digimons.

Los elegidos llevan una vida de lo más normal. Tai está estudiando para convertirse en diplomático. Kari está estudiando para ser educadora. Izzy se convirtió en un famoso ingeniero informático y la mayoría de sus investigaciones giran en torno al mundo digital y los digimons. Sora se metió a diseñadora de moda oriental. Matt dejó la música y se puso a estudiar la carrera de astronomía. TK está estudiando para ser novelista literario. Joe se puso a estudiar en la universidad de Harvard para ser un médico profesional. Mimi está estudiando gastronomía para ser cocinera y crítica culinaria.

Davis se convirtió en un jugador estrella de fútbol y actualmente es jugador de la selección nacional de Japón. Yolei ayudaba a Izzy en ciertas tareas. Cody se convirtió en un pequeño maestro en kendo y estaba planeando abrir su propio dojo. Ken está estudiando para ser detective privado.

Junto con ellos, estarán otros cinco niños elegidos ya mayores. Dos de Inglaterra: Colin y Mandy. Y tres de España: Ángel, Yvette y Ferri.

Colin es un chico de 20 años y Mandy una chica de 18. Colin está estudiando para llegar a ser un diseñador de juegos informáticos mientras que Mandy es su ayudante de tareas. Colin fue testigo de la batalla contra Diaboromon mientras que Mandy fue testigo de la batalla contra Apocalymon.

Durante el 2001, Colin estaba trabajando en su ordenador cuando apareció un digivice de la pantalla de su ordenador. Ese digivice le hizo transportarse al mundo digital por la pantalla. Mientras caminaba por el continente de Server, se encontró con Gennai quien le contó su destino, y le dio el emblema y el digihuevo de la Virtud del cual nació su compañero digimon NRGmon (pronunciado energymon). Entonces el emblema de la Virtud se metió en el digivice de manera que cambió su forma a otra diferente al D3 aparte de crearse un D-Terminal donde se almacenó el digihuevo.

Mandy vivía una vida comúnmente solitaria hasta el 2002 cuando aterrizó en el mundo digital tras coger un digivice D3 de su cajón; allí conoció a TK y Kari. Poco después, entró por una cueva en la que encontró un digihuevo con el emblema del Honor del cual nació su compañera digimon Nymphmon aparte de crearse un D-Terminal. Más adelante, conoció a Gennai quien le entregó el emblema del Honor.

Colin y Mandy se conocieron navegando por Internet, y estuvieron en la batalla contra MaloMyotismon. No tuvieron más opción que usar sus emblemas para equilibrar el mundo digital tras la batalla.

Ángel es un chico de 18 años, Yvette una chica de 19 y Ferri un chico también de 19 años. Los tres se dedican al mundo de la informática: Ángel es técnico informático mientras que Yvette controla y pone orden en las puertas digitales de España junto con Izzy, y Ferri se encarga de las sugerencias. Ángel vive en Valencia mientras que Yvette y Ferry viven como vecinos en Barcelona. Ángel fue testigo de la aparición del mundo digital sobre la Tierra y la batalla contra Apocalymon mientras que Yvette y Ferry vivieron una aventura parecida a la de los ocho primeros niños elegidos.

Ángel encontró un digivice en uno de sus cajones pocas semanas después de comprarse su ordenador en 2001. Al cogerlo, aterrizó en el mundo digital a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. Llegó al Bosque de la Luz Blanca donde conoció a AngelGatomon (su compañera digimon) quien le dio el emblema de la Inocencia que ella tenía.

Una semana después de la aparición de Digimon Emperador, Ángel y AngelGatomon encontraron el digihuevo de la inocencia en una cueva al lado de un lago cercano al Bosque de la Luz Blanca. Ese digihuevo hizo que el digivice de Ángel cambiara a la forma D3 además de crearle un D-Terminal y hacer que AngelGatomon evolucionara en Afroditemon.

A principios de Julio de 1999, Yvette y Ferry estuvieron pasándose datos a través de Internet. Como los datos eran grandes y cuantiosos, la transferencia era muy lenta y tuvieron que dejarse el ordenador encendido; esto hizo que se colara un digihuevo en la habitación de cada uno. Al día siguiente, Yvette y Ferry fueron a verse por el asunto de los digihuevos los cuales llevaban escondidos. En ese instante, los digihuevos se abrieron y salió un digivice junto con cada uno de los bebés digimon.

Cuidaron a los dos digimons a escondidas llevando encima su digivice. El 1 de Agosto, fueron a la playa en un lugar apartado donde jugaron con sus bebés digimon. Tras un rato, apareció una aurora boreal que se los tragó al contactar con los digivices.

Fueron transportados a la Isla File, en un bosque cercano a la ciudad del comienzo. Al llegar al mundo digital, los dos digimons evolucionaron a su nivel básico. Mientras exploraban la zona, un Monochromon les atacó y los dos digimons evolucionaron a su nivel principiante (Cachomon y Greenymon) para entretenerlo mientras huían. Vivieron una aventura idéntica a la de los siete primeros niños elegidos, encontrándose con ellos en algunas ocasiones.

Durante el reinado de Digimon Emperador, Yvette y Ferry regresaron al mundo digital una semana antes de que Tai, Kari, TK y Davis fueran allí. Se reencontraron con sus compañeros digimon quienes no podían evolucionar debido a las torres oscuras. Sus digivices cogían señales procedentes de una cueva que era la misma donde estaban los digihuevos de la Luz y la Esperanza. Aparte de éstos, había otros dos digihuevos con los emblemas de la Fuerza y la Astucia. Sus digivices cambiaron a la forma D3, y se crearon dos D-Terminal cuando movieron los digihuevos de la Fuerza y la Astucia que les pertenecían. Con su ayuda, Cachomon evolucionó a Pawamon y Greenymon a IronGreenymon, y fueron destruyendo las torres oscuras que les pillaban de paso.

Ángel conoció a Yvette y Ferry durante el acontecimiento ocurrido en la Navidad del 2002 y también estuvieron en la batalla contra MaloMyotismon. Al igual que Colin y Mandy, tuvieron que usar sus emblemas para equilibrar el mundo digital.

Mientras los elegidos llevaban sus vidas normales, en el mundo digital los digimons estaban viviendo de una manera pacífica. Los digimons de los elegidos estaban en la Isla File junto con Cachomon, Greenymon, AngelGatomon, NRGmon y Nymphmon. AngelGatomon y NRGmon decidieron quedarse a vivir allí para conocer más a fondo a los digimons de los elegidos japoneses al ser más conocidos por Cachomon, Greenymon y Nymphmon.

Tras la llegada de los Elemental Masters, en toda la Isla File estaba nevando de una manera que no sucedía desde que Gennai puso a salvo los digihuevos y los digivices de las garras de los Dark Masters. También aparecieron torres oscuras, de las cuales salían anillos malignos. Los digimons de los elegidos acabaron separándose en distintas zonas de la Isla File tratando de esconderse de los anillos malignos y rezando para que vinieran sus compañeros humanos.

¿Serán los elegidos capaces de acudir en su ayuda? ¿Qué pasará en el mundo digital? Las respuestas en el primer capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Os ha gustado? Debo decir que éste es mi primer fic y habrá bastantes cosas en las que tendré que mejorar. Las historias de los otros elegidos fueron escritas por esos amigos míos, y la historia de Ángel fue escrita por mí. Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	2. Plan de retorno al mundo digital

**CAPÍTULO 1 PLAN DE RETORNO AL MUNDO DIGITAL**

Eran las 4:30 PM de un día caluroso de Agosto en Tokio donde todos los elegidos estaban de vacaciones. Los elegidos jóvenes estaban disfrutando de un buen rato en la playa de Odaiba. Davis, TK y Ken estaban jugando con una pelota de playa mientras que Kari y Yolei estaban tomando el sol, y Cody estaba bañándose.

Mientras tanto, Izzy estaba en su casa hablando con Joe y Mimi por videollamada en el Messenger, cuando de repente, su digivice que estaba en el cajón de su escritorio, empezó a sonar con mucha fuerza. Los digivices de Joe y Mimi hicieron lo mismo.

- Mi digivice está reaccionando. –Dijo Izzy cogiendo el digivice para que lo vieran.

- El mío también. –Contestó Joe y abrió el cajón donde tenía su digivice.

- Y el mío. –Contestó Mimi tras abrir el cajón donde tenía su digivice.

- Eso significa que el mundo digital está en peligro y necesita nuestra ayuda. –Dijo Joe.

- Tienes que decírselo a Davis y a los otros, Izzy. –Dijo Mimi.

- Lo sé. También se lo diré a Tai, Sora y Matt. –Contestó Izzy-. Bueno, voy a avisarles del asunto.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron ambos.

Izzy cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar el número del móvil de Tai.

Tai estaba en el centro comercial Venus Fort de Odaiba para comprar un pendrive que le había pedido Kari. Al salir del centro comercial, el móvil de Tai empezó a sonar y lo cogió para ver quien le llamaba.

- Es Izzy. ¿Qué querrá decirme? –Pensó Tai al mirar que lo llamaba Izzy y descolgó el móvil.

- Hola Izzy. ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Tai.

- Hola Tai. ¿Tu digivice está reaccionando también? –Dijo Izzy moviendo la silla donde estaba sentado hacia atrás.

- No lo sé; no llevo mi digivice encima. Estaba en el centro comercial comprando un pendrive para Kari. –Contestó Tai confuso.

- Bueno, quiero decirte que mi digivice reaccionó mientras estaba hablando con Joe y Mimi por videollamada. Me dijeron que sus digivices también habían reaccionado. Seguramente, el mundo digital vuelve a estar en peligro. –Explicó Izzy.

- Puede ser. Preguntaré a Sora y a Matt si sus digivices también reaccionaron. –Dijo Tai.

- Yo avisaré a Davis y a los otros. Cuando hayas hablado con Sora y Matt, venid a mi casa. –Dijo Izzy.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego. –Dijo Tai colgando su móvil. Entonces empezó a marcar el número del móvil de Matt.

Mientras tanto en la playa, el móvil de Davis que estaba en su bolsa de playa, empezó a sonar. Como la bolsa estaba entre Yolei y Kari, pudieron oírlo y lo cogió Kari.

- ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Yolei.

- Es Izzy. –Contestó Kari y descolgó-. Hola Izzy. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

- ¿Kari? ¿Y Davis? –preguntó Izzy confundido.

- Davis está jugando con TK y Ken; estamos pasando un rato en la playa. ¿Qué ocurre? –Contestó Kari.

- Necesito que vengáis todos a mi casa. El mundo digital vuelve a estar en peligro. –Contestó Izzy.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Kari exageradamente que llamó la atención de los demás.

Al ver que los demás iban hacia donde estaba, Kari activó el modo altavoz del móvil para que lo otros oyeran a Izzy.

- Sí, de verdad. ¿No lleváis vuestros D3? –Dijo Izzy.

- No –Contestó Kari mirando a los demás quienes negaban con la cabeza.

- Tengo que deciros que mi digivice ha reaccionado mientras hablaba con Joe y Mimi. Me dijeron que sus digivices también habían reaccionado. He hablado con Tai para preguntarle si había reaccionado su digivice y para pedirle que avise a Sora y Matt. –Explicó Izzy-. Arreglaos y venid a mi casa. No olvidéis traer los D3.

- Allí estaremos. –Dijo Davis. Entonces Kari colgó el móvil y se lo dio a Davis.

- Así que el mundo digital vuelve a estar en peligro. –Dijo TK.

- Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros digimons. –Dijo Kari.

- Espero que estén bien. –Dijo Cody pensando en Armadillomon.

- Como soy el que vive más lejos, será mejor que me adelante y vaya a mi casa para arreglarme y traer mi D3. –Dijo Ken poniéndose la camisa que tenía en su bolsa y cogió la bolsa-. Hasta luego chicos.

- Hasta luego Ken. –Dijeron el resto.

Ken se dirigió a la acera donde tenía aparcada su motocicleta. Los padres de Ken le compraron esa motocicleta para que pudiera ir desde su hogar en Tamachi hasta Odaiba y viceversa, sin tener que coger el tren.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos también. –Dijo TK.

- Sí, no perdamos más tiempo. –Dijo Cody, quien ya estaba seco por el calor y cogió su bolsa.

Todos se pusieron su camisa y pantalones cortos para ir un poco más arreglados. Kari y Yolei cogieron sus toallas de la arena para sacudirlas y meterlas en sus bolsas. Davis metió su móvil en su bolsa y TK cerró la sombrilla que era de Yolei.

- Toma tu sombrilla, Yolei. –Dijo TK dándole la sombrilla a Yolei.

- Gracias. –Respondió Yolei.

- Cuando estemos todos arreglados, nos reuniremos enfrente del portal del edificio donde vive Izzy. –Dijo Davis.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron los demás.

Los elegidos jóvenes, con sus posesiones a mano, caminaron hasta la acera.

- Nos veremos en casa de Izzy. –Dijo Davis.

- De acuerdo. –Dijo Yolei.

- Hasta luego. –Dijeron todos mientras se separaban para ir cada uno hacia su casa.

Por otro lado, Sora y Matt fueron directos hacia casa de Izzy tras la llamada de Tai. Mientras tanto, Tai estaba entrando en su casa para dejar el pendrive y averiguar si su digivice y el de Kari estaban reaccionando. Los dos digivices sonaban tan fuerte, que Tai los podía oír desde el salón.

- Entonces Izzy tenía razón. El mundo digital está en peligro. –Pensó Tai mientras se dirigía a su habitación para coger su digivice-. Agumon. Espero que estés bien. –Pensó Tai preocupado mientras miraba el digivice.

Poco después, Tai oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Se asomó y vio que era Kari.

- Hola Kari. –Dijo Tai.

- Hola Tai. ¿Has comprado el pendrive que te pedí? –Preguntó ella.

- Sí, aquí está. –Dijo Tai aún cabizbajo.

Kari fue a coger el pendrive que tenía Tai en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Agumon, hermano? –Preguntó Kari.

- Sí Kari. –Respondió él-. Y supongo que estarás preocupada por Gatomon, ¿No?

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, hermano. –Respondió Kari.

- Si no lo sabes, tu D3 también está reaccionando. –Dijo Tai mirando hacia la habitación de Kari.

Entonces Kari corrió hacia su habitación seguida por Tai y abrió el cajón donde tenía guardado el D3 que sonaba muy fuerte.

- Entonces el mundo digital está realmente en peligro. –Dijo Kari mirando su D3.

- Sí, eso es. Tenemos que ir a casa de Izzy para que nos diga alguna manera posible de volver, pues sabemos que la puerta al mundo digital está cerrada de forma permanente. –Dijo Tai.

- Lo sé. Pero primero tendré que ducharme y arreglarme; no voy a ir con este aspecto. TK y los otros también han ido a sus casas para ducharse y arreglarse. –Dijo Kari.

- Entonces mejor que me vaya ahora y vengas cuando estés arreglada. –Dijo Tai.

- De acuerdo. –Dijo Kari dirigiéndose al cuarto a baño.

- Hasta luego. –Dijo Tai dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

- Hasta luego, hermano. –Contestó Kari.

Unos minutos después, Tai llegó al portal del edificio donde vivía Izzy; allí estaban esperando Sora y Matt.

- Hola Matt, hola Sora. –Dijo Tai.

- Hola Tai. –Contestaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Lleváis vuestros digivices? –Prenguntó Tai.

- Sí, aquí están. –Contestaron ambos sacando sus digivices.

- Yo también lo llevo. –Dijo Tai sacando el suyo.

- Espero que Piyomon esté bien. –Dijo Sora cabizbaja.

- Lo mismo espero de Gabumon. –Dijo Matt con un tono de preocupación.

- Davis y los otros están arreglándose tras su rato en la playa; será mejor que subamos ya a casa de Izzy. –Dijo Tai.

- Sí, no perdamos tiempo. –Contestó Matt.

Tras subir en el ascensor, llamaron al timbre y les abrió la señora Izumi.

- Buenas tardes. –Les dijo.

- Buenas tardes, señora Izumi. ¿Está Izzy? –Dijo Sora.

- Sí, está en su habitación. Voy a avisarle. –Contestó y fue hacia la habitación de Izzy-. Izzy, han venido tus amigos.

- Qué pasen. –Respondió Izzy.

- Pasad y acomodaos como en casa. –Dijo la señora Izumi.

Tai, Sora y Matt entraron y fueron hacia la habitación de Izzy.

- Hola Izzy. –Dijo Tai.

- Hola chicos. –Respondió Izzy-. Supongo que vuestros digivices también reaccionaron.

- Sí Izzy. –Dijo Sora-. Mi digivice reaccionó nada más entrar yo en mi habitación después de comer.

- Como ayer no pude dormir, iba a tomar una siesta después de comer; y de repente, mi digivice empezó a sonar. –Dijo Matt.

- El mío reaccionó mientras Izzy, Mimi y yo hablábamos. –Dijo Joe desde la videollamada que aún seguía encendida.

- El mío también. –Dijo Mimi desde su videollamada que también seguía encendida.

- Hola Mimi, Hola Joe. ¿Cómo estáis? –Dijo Tai acercándose a la pantalla del ordenador.

- Hola Tai, estoy perfectamente aquí en mi piso de alquiler junto con otros amigos japoneses que también están estudiando para ser médicos. –Dijo Joe.

- Yo también estoy perfectamente. –Dijo Mimi-. A todos vosotros también os veo perfectamente. –sonrío.

- Sí, desde luego. –Dijo Sora quién estaba detrás de Tai.

- Vosotros dos también os veis perfectamente. –Dijo Matt quien estaba al lado derecho de Tai.

- El D3 de Kari estaba reaccionando al mismo tiempo que mi digivice. Si todos nuestros digivices han reaccionado, eso significa que los digimons y el mundo digital están realmente en peligro. –Dijo Tai.

- El problema es que la puerta digital está permanentemente cerrada y hasta ahora no hemos podido abrirla, ni siquiera con los D3. –Dijo Izzy-. Pero Gennai me explicó la forma de conseguirlo.

- Mejor que lo expliques todo más a fondo cuando lleguen Davis, TK y los demás. –Dijo Tai.

- Sí, por supuesto. –Respondió Izzy-. Además, ellos tienen más posibilidades de regresar al mundo digital al tener los digivices en forma D3, pues los nuestros son muy limitados.

- Esperemos a que lleguen. –Dijo Tai.

Mientras tanto, TK estaba saliendo de su casa y se encontró con Yolei y Cody en el portal del edificio.

- Ya estoy arreglado. –Dijo TK.

- Nosotros también. –Contestó Yolei.

- Vamonos a casa de Izzy. –Dijo Cody.

Los tres tomaron camino hacia la casa de Izzy. Un poco más tarde, vieron a Davis saliendo del recinto del edificio donde vivía.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo Davis.

- Hola Davis. –Dijo TK-. Ya estás arreglado.

- Sí, nada como una buena ducha. –Contestó.

Más tarde, se encontraron con Kari saliendo del recinto del edificio donde vivía.

- Hola chicos, ya me arreglé. –Dijo Kari.

- Nosotros también. –Contestó TK.

- Cuando lleguemos al portal, tendremos que esperar a Ken. –Dijo Davis.

- Supongo que estará de camino. –Dijo Kari.

Cuando llegaron al portal del edificio, esperaron unos minutos hasta que oyeron el sonido de una motocicleta acercándose.

- Mirad, es Ken. –Dijo Davis al ver a Ken montado en su motocicleta acercándose al portal.

Ken aparcó la motocicleta cerca del portal y se quitó el casco.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo Ken.

- Hola Ken, supongo que estarás arreglado. –Dijo Davis.

- Sí, me ha venido bien. –Contestó.

- No perdamos más tiempo. –Dijo TK haciendo que los demás se apresuraran.

Tras subir en el ascensor, tocaron el timbre y la señora Izumi les abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. –Les dijo.

- Buenas tardes, señora Izumi. Venimos a ver a Izzy. –Dijo Kari.

- Pasad, está en su habitación. –Dijo la señora Izumi.

Los seis entraron y fueron hacia la habitación de Izzy donde estaba él con Tai, Sora y Matt.

- Hola a todos. –Dijo TK.

- Hola TK. Al final habéis venido. –Dijo Izzy.

- Sí, nos hacía falta arreglarnos… –Dijo Yolei.

- No íbamos a venir con restos de arena. –siguió Davis.

- No se puede ir a casa de otra persona sin arreglarse antes. Al menos, yo no lo hago. –Dijo Mimi desde la videollamada.

Al oírla, Yolei y Kari se acercaron a la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy donde aún estaban las videollamadas de Mimi y Joe.

- Hola Mimi, hola Joe. –Dijeron Yolei y Kari.

- Hola Kari. –Dijo Joe.

- Hola Yolei, veo que las dos ya estáis hechas unas mujeres. –Dijo Mimi.

- Ya lo creo. –Dijo Davis quien estaba detrás de Kari.

- ¡Davis! –Dijo Kari ruborizándose.

- Jejejeje tú también te estás haciendo un caballero, Davis. –Dijo Joe.

- Ya lo creo. –Dijo Kari para devolverle la frase a Davis que le hizo ruborizarse.

Los demás se pusieron a reír también, excepto Izzy que empezaba a ponerse serio.

- Ya sabéis que no estamos aquí para pasar el rato, tenemos una grave emergencia. –Interrumpió Izzy.

- Sí, el mundo digital está en peligro y necesita nuestra ayuda. –Dijo Matt.

- Supongo que vuestros D3 también estaban reaccionando cuando los encontrasteis. ¿No? –Dijo Izzy.

- Sí, yo lo podía oír desde la puerta principal. –Dijo TK.

- El mío estaba bien guardado, y aun así, lo podía oír desde el salón. –Dijo Yolei.

- Yo también lo tenía bien guardado y lo podía oír desde el salón. –Dijo Davis.

- Mi madre me dijo que lo estaba oyendo y no paraba de sonar. –Dijo Cody.

- Mi madre también lo estaba oyendo y me lo dijo cuando entré en casa. –Dijo Ken.

- Tai me avisó que estaba oyéndolo junto con el suyo. –Dijo Kari.

- Si todos nuestros digivices han reaccionado, eso significa que el mundo digital sí está realmente en peligro. –Dijo Izzy.

- Aunque no sabemos quién es el responsable de esta nueva crisis que está atravesando el mundo digital. –Dijo TK.

- Lo sabremos cuando Gennai nos lo diga. Lo más importante ahora es volver al mundo digital. –Dijo Matt.

Izzy fue a coger la mochila que estaba en su escritorio. En ella tenía su nuevo ordenador portátil con mayor capacidad y velocidad.

- Pero para eso, tenemos que abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo Izzy abriendo el portátil.

- Veo que te compraste un nuevo portátil, Izzy. –Dijo Joe.

- Sí, el otro quedó desfasado. Pero todo el contenido que tenía el viejo, lo pasé a esté. Al menos, el viejo podrá descansar de todo el trabajo que le di. –Dijo Izzy.

- ¿Qué has hecho con el otro portátil, Izzy? –Preguntó Mimi.

- Lo guardé en mi baúl de recuerdos. –Dijo Izzy agachando la cabeza-. Me daba pena venderlo o tirarlo con todo lo que nos ayudó.

- Yo tampoco lo haría, Izzy. –Dijo Tai poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Izzy.

- Será mejor que no nos desviemos del tema del que estamos hablando. –Dijo Cody.

Al oírlo, Izzy enchufó su portátil a la corriente eléctrica y lo conectó a Internet.

- Como todos ya sabréis, la puerta al mundo digital está cerrada de forma permanente, y no hemos sido capaces de abrirla hasta ahora. Pero puede que podamos abrirla en este momento al estar el mundo digital en peligro. Cuando se reanude el sistema, intenta abrirla con tu D3, Yolei. –Dijo Izzy.

- De acuerdo. –Contestó.

Cuando se reanudó el portátil, Yolei sacó su D3 del bolsillo y apuntó con él a la pantalla.

- Puerta digital ¡Ábrete! –Gritó.

El portal de la puerta digital apareció en pantalla, pero la puerta no se abrió.

- Ha salido el portal, pero la puerta no se abre. Intentémoslo juntos. –Ordenó Yolei.

- Sí. –Contestaron los otros cinco.

Los otros cinco elegidos jóvenes se acercaron y apuntaron con sus D3 a la pantalla junto con Yolei.

- Puerta digital ¡Ábrete! –Gritó otra vez.

Aun con los seis D3 a la vez, la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

- Sigue sin abrirse. –Dijo Yolei.

- ¿Y si probáramos con nuestros digivices? –Preguntó Sora.

- Seguiríamos en las mismas. Si con los D3 no podemos abrirla, con nuestros digivices aun menos. –Dijo Matt.

- ¿Cuál es la manera de abrir la puerta digital cómo te explicó Gennai, Izzy? –Preguntó Tai.

- Hace unos meses, hablé con él sobre el tema de abrir la puerta digital y me dijo que se necesita añadir un archivo de expansión al D3 para poder abrirla. También me explicó que todos los D3 necesitan tener ese archivo obligadamente, tanto para el transporte como para abrir la puerta. –Dijo Izzy.

- ¿Sirve ese archivo de expansión también para el digivice normal? –Preguntó Matt.

- Le pregunté eso a Gennai y me dijo que no, que sólo sirve para el D3. Pero me dijo que estaba investigando las operaciones necesarias para conseguir el archivo de expansión para los digivices normales, y que me avisaría cuando lo consiguiera. –Explicó Izzy-. También me explicó las operaciones necesarias para obtener el archivo de expansión para los D3, y me dijo que eran muy complejas.

- Sean como sean esas operaciones, confiamos en nuestro ingeniero informático para realizarlas. –Dijo Tai sonriendo.

- Con todas las investigaciones sobre el mundo digital y los digimons que he hecho hasta ahora, creo que podré realizarlas sin demasiados problemas. –Dijo Izzy.

- Supongo que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ir a mundo digital. –Dijo Davis.

- Así es. Sólo vosotros seis podéis ir al mundo digital. Pero primero tenéis que ir a vuestras casas para preparar todo el material que necesitéis, y ropa de abrigo en caso de que vayáis a un lugar frío. –Dijo Izzy fijando su mirada en los seis elegidos jóvenes.

- ¿No debería quedarme para ayudarte? –Preguntó Yolei.

- Sí, será mejor que te quedes aquí para ayudarme en ciertas operaciones. También necesitaré que pruebes abrir la puerta digital con tu D3 cuando termine. –Contestó Izzy.

- En caso de que tardaras demasiado, llamaré a mi madre para decirle que estoy ayudándote, que llegaré tarde a casa, y que probablemente me quede a cenar aquí. –Dijo Yolei-. En cuanto a preparar el material y la ropa de abrigo, tendré tiempo de sobra, mañana por la mañana.

- Con lo apresurada que eres; seguro que tendrás mucho tiempo de sobra. -Dijo Kari.

- Pues sí. –Dijo Yolei sonriendo.

- Afortunadamente, hay un elegido neoyorquino llamado Julian que también es ingeniero informático y contacta con Benjamin, la copia de Gennai en Norte América. –Dijo Mimi-. Supongo que cuando Gennai descubra las operaciones para crear el archivo de expansión para los digivices normales, avisará a Benjamin, y éste le explicará las operaciones a Julian.

- Y cuando Julian consiga el archivo de expansión, me reuniré con Mimi y los demás elegidos para que nos inserte el archivo de expansión a todos, y podamos ir al mundo digital. –Dijo Joe.

- Eso es una buena noticia. –Dijo Izzy.

Entonces, la señora Izumi abrió la puerta de la habitación llevando una bandeja con galletas, rosquillas, magdalenas y vasos con zumo de naranja.

- Os he traído la merienda. –Dijo.

- Gracias señora Izumi. –Dijo Sora mientras cogía la bandeja y la dejaba sobre el suelo.

- No hay de qué. –Respondió la señora Izumi y salió de la habitación.

Todos cogieron su vaso de zumo y el dulce que les apetecía.

- Tu madre sigue con su amabilidad de traer comida cuando vienen invitados. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí, siempre lo hace. –Dijo Izzy.

De repente, sonó el sonido de e-mail recibido desde el ordenador de Izzy.

- Acabo de recibir un e-mail. –Dijo Izzy mientras abría el buzón de entrada para leer el mensaje-. Es un e-mail de Yvette, una elegida de España. Junto con su amigo Ferri, también un elegido; se encargan del control y orden de las puertas digitales de España. –Explicó.

- Ahora me acuerdo. Nos encontramos con ellos y sus digimons poco después de llegar al continente de Server. –Dijo Tai.

- Sí, es verdad. –Dijo Joe.

- En el e-mail dice que su digivice y el de Ferri han reaccionado, y que están tratando de conseguir el archivo de expansión para abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo Izzy-. Le responderé diciendo que nuestros digivices también han reaccionado y que voy a realizar las mismas operaciones para conseguir el archivo de expansión.

- Supongo que habrá una copia de Gennai residente en España quien les explicó las operaciones aparte de ayudarles. –Dijo Yolei.

- Una vez que chateamos en el Messenger, le pregunté a Yvette si existía una copia de Gennai en España, y me dijo que sí. -Respondió Izzy-. También me dijo que ella y Ferri habían conocido a otro elegido español durante el acontecimiento de la Navidad del 2002, ya que éste fue testigo de la aparición del mundo digital en la Tierra y de la batalla contra Apocalymon. Me dijo que se llamaba Ángel y que tenía el emblema de la Inocencia al ser un chico puro, tranquilo y callado. También encontraron los digihuevos de sus emblemas que hicieron que sus digivices cambiaran a la forma D3, y tuvieron que usar sus emblemas para equilibrar el mundo digital tras la derrota de Malomyotismon.

- Sabiendo que el emblema de Ángel significa la Inocencia. ¿Te dijo la cualidad que significaba su emblema y el de su amigo Ferri? –Preguntó Davis-. Por curiosidad.

- Sí. Me dijo que su emblema significaba la Fuerza, y el de Ferri, la Astucia. –Respondió Izzy.

- Yo pensaba que éramos los únicos elegidos con emblemas y digihuevos. –Dijo Ken.

- Pues se ve que hay otros elegidos en la Tierra que poseen emblemas, y que sus digivices cambiaron a la forma D3 gracias a los digihuevos de sus emblemas. –Dijo Izzy.

De repente, volvió a sonar el sonido de e-mail recibido.

- Otro e-mail. –Dijo Izzy al oír el sonido.

Izzy se volvió a poner al ordenador para leer el e-mail que acababa de recibir.

- Este e-mail es de Colin, un elegido de Inglaterra. –Dijo Izzy-. Recuerdo que fue uno de los niños que estuvo mandando mensajes de apoyo durante la batalla contra Diaboromon. En el 2003, Gennai me habló sobre él y el encuentro que tuvieron ambos en el 2001.

- Creo que a mí me suena. –Dijo Kari.

- ¿Cómo te puede sonar? Si ni siquiera estuviste en casa cuando te llamé dos veces para que vinieras. –Dijo Tai.

- Una elegida también de Inglaterra llamada Mandy nos habló sobre él, y nos dijo que se conocieron en Internet. –Dijo Kari-.

- Y nos enseñó su digivice que también tenía la forma D3. –Dijo TK.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo la conocisteis? –Preguntó Cody.

- TK y yo la conocimos en el bosque cercano al pueblo de los Punimons, poco después de intentar que nuestros digimons evolucionaran. –Contestó Kari.

- También recuerdo que nos enseñó su emblema que según ella; representa el Honor. –Dijo TK.

- Ya me acuerdo de ella. Vino a saludaros con su digimon poco después de que muriera Oikawa. –Dijo Yolei.

- Sí, es verdad. –Dijo Davis.

- Íbamos a hablaros sobre ella el día que la conocimos, pero se nos olvidó. –Dijo Kari.

Mientras tanto, Izzy estaba terminando de leer el e-mail.

- Al igual que con Yvette, hay veces que también chateo con Colin. En el e-mail dice que su digivice y el de Mandy reaccionaron mientras trabajaban, y que ahora mismo están realizando las operaciones que la copia de Gennai de Gran Bretaña le explicó a Colin, para conseguir el archivo de expansión. Le responderé con lo mismo que le he contado a Yvette. –Dijo Izzy.

- Supongo que los digivices de todos los elegidos del mundo habrán reaccionado al mismo tiempo que los nuestros. Ahora mismo estoy chateando con Michael, y dice que su digivice también reaccionó. –Dijo Mimi.

- Os voy a decir otra cosa. Colin tiene un digivice totalmente distinto al normal y el D3. Me contó que su emblema de la Virtud se metió en el digivice y cambió a esa forma, y que a pesar de haber utilizado su emblema necesariamente para restaurar el equilibrio del mundo digital tras la derrota de Malomyotismon, no cambió de nuevo a la forma antigua. –Dijo Izzy.

- No sabía que eso fuera posible. –Dijo Cody.

- Pues se ve que lo es. –Dijo Izzy-. Me explicó que se encontró con Gennai en el continente de Server y que le contó su destino, aparte de darle el emblema y el digihuevo del cual nació su compañero digimon.

- Bueno, cada elegido de la Tierra tiene su historia. –Dijo TK.

- Así es. –Dijo Izzy.

- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que contarnos, Izzy? –Preguntó Tai.

- Hasta ahora no. –Respondió-. En caso de que tenga más cosas que contaros, os lo contaré mañana.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Davis.

- Por el momento, id a vuestras casas para preparar el material necesario y ropa de abrigo. –Dijo Izzy-. Empezaré a realizar las operaciones cuando os hayáis ido todos, y os mandaré un e-mail si conseguimos abrir la puerta.

- Por cierto. No tenéis que molestaros en comprar comida, porque de eso me encargaré yo. –Dijo Yolei.

- Y no olvidéis traeros vuestros D-Terminal, porque los necesitaréis en el mundo digital. –Dijo Izzy.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron Davis, Cody, TK, Kari y Ken.

Los cinco salieron de la habitación de Izzy.

- Hasta mañana. –Dijeron los cinco.

- Hasta mañana. –Contestaron los demás.

Cuando Davis iba a abrir la puerta principal, la señora Izumi caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Izzy.

- ¿Ya os vais? –Preguntó.

- Sí, señora Izumi. –Respondió TK.

- La merienda estaba muy rica. –Dijo Kari.

- Gracias. –Dijo la señora Izumi.

- De nada. –Contestó Kari.

- Adiós, chicos. –Dijo la señora Izumi.

- Adiós, señora Izumi. –Contestaron los cinco y cerraron la puerta.

Los cinco bajaron por el ascensor hasta el portal del edificio y cada uno tomó camino hacia su respectivo hogar. Mientras tanto, la señora Izumi entraba en la habitación de Izzy para recoger la bandeja con los dulces y los vasos.

- ¿Vais a comer algún dulce más? –Preguntó la señora Izumi.

- No, puede llevárselo. –Dijo Matt.

- Gracias por la merienda, señora Izumi. –Dijo Sora.

- No hay de qué. –Contestó mientras salía de la habitación.

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos –Dijo Sora.

- Sí. Dejemos que nuestros expertos informáticos hagan el trabajo. –Dijo Tai.

- Espero que lo consigáis. Qué tengáis suerte. –Dijeron Mimi y Joe.

- Gracias. –Contestó Izzy.

- Lo conseguiremos, no os preocupéis. –Dijo Yolei.

- Adiós, nos vemos. –Dijeron Joe y Mimi.

- Adiós. –Contestaron los demás.

Joe y Mimi cortaron sus videollamadas.

- Aquí os dejamos. Hasta mañana. –Dijo Tai yendo a la puerta de la habitación seguido de Matt y Sora.

- Hasta mañana. –Dijeron Izzy y Yolei.

Los tres fueron hacia la puerta principal para salir. Cuando salieron del edificio, emprendieron camino hacia sus hogares. Mientras tanto, Izzy estaba empezando a realizar las operaciones necesarias para conseguir el archivo de expansión desde su portátil mientras Yolei le ayudaba en algunas operaciones.

Cuando cada uno de los elegidos jóvenes llegó a su casa, les informó a sus padres que el mundo digital volvía a estar en peligro y que tenían que acudir en su ayuda. Les dejaron ir al mundo digital porque ya eran suficientemente mayores para tomar sus decisiones. También les comentaron que Izzy y Yolei estaban trabajando para conseguir abrir la puerta digital que estaba cerrada de forma permanente.

Tras hablar con sus padres, los elegidos jóvenes empezaron a preparar el material y ropa de abrigo que se llevarían.

Pocos minutos antes de las 8:00 PM, Izzy terminó de realizar las operaciones necesarias y obtuvo el archivo de expansión.

- Ya he obtenido el archivo de expansión. –Dijo Izzy nada más terminar la última operación.

- Entonces, toma mi D3 para instalárselo. –Dijo Yolei mientras sacaba su D3 del bolsillo y se lo dio a Izzy.

Izzy tenía una conexión Bluetooth especial que había insertado en su portátil para comunicarse con los digivices para no tener que conectarlos a un adaptador. Utilizó dicha conexión para comunicar el portátil con el D3 y así transferir el archivo de expansión. La transferencia duró unos siete minutos.

- Creo que es el momento de probar a abrir la puerta. –Dijo Izzy dándole el D3.

- Sí. –Contestó Yolei.

Yolei apuntó con su D3 a la pantalla del portátil.

- Puerta digital ¡Ábrete! –Gritó Yolei.

El portal de la puerta digital apareció en pantalla. Esta vez, el indicador de estado de la puerta que indicaba cerrado empezó a cambiar intermitentemente. Tras un minuto, el indicador cambió a estado abierto.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! –Gritó Yolei.

- ¡Hemos abierto la puerta! –Gritó Izzy.

- Todo el trabajo ha merecido la pena. –Dijo Yolei.

- Ahora sólo queda meter el archivo de expansión dentro de los demás D3. –Dijo Izzy-. Mandaré un e-mail a los demás, diciéndoles que hemos conseguido abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo mientras empezaba a escribir el e-mail.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. –Dijo Yolei mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 8:00 PM.

- Sí. Como no hay nada más que hacer, puedes irte ya a tu casa. Además, necesitarás descansar; mañana promete ser un día largo. –Dijo Izzy.

- Lo sé. Tú también deberías descansar por todo el trabajo que has hecho. –Dijo Yolei.

- Sí, pero después de cenar. –Contestó Izzy.

- Me voy. Hasta mañana, Izzy. –Dijo Yolei dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

- Hasta mañana, Yolei. Acuérdate también de traer tu D-Terminal. –Contestó Izzy.

- Tranquilo, lo traeré. –Contestó.

Yolei también se despidió de la señora Izumi que estaba en el pasillo yendo a la habitación de Izzy para avisarle que la cena ya estaba hecha. Yolei tomó camino hacia su casa tras salir del edificio. Cuando llegó a su casa, habló con sus padres sobre la crisis en el mundo digital, y que cogería comida de la tienda al ser ella era la encargada de llevar la comida.

Después de la cena, todos los elegidos, excepto Yolei, se pusieron en su ordenador para leer el e-mail que les mandaría Izzy. Al leerlo, se alegraron mucho de que Izzy consiguiera abrir la puerta digital. Eso hizo que los elegidos durmieran tranquilos y entusiasmados al saber que ya podían ayudar a sus digimons.

Al día siguiente, los elegidos jóvenes se levantaron con muchos ánimos y ganas de ir al mundo digital. Yolei fue quien se levantó más temprano porque aún tenía que preparar su material y ropa de abrigo, y al ser la encargada de llevar la comida.

Tras desayunar y hablar con sus padres, los elegidos jóvenes se dirigieron a casa de Izzy con sus respectivas posesiones; Ken decidió ir en tren en lugar de la motocicleta. Los elegidos mayores también se dirigieron hacia casa de Izzy.

Los que llegaban al portal, se quedaban esperando a que llegaran todos. Ken fue el último en llegar.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo Ken.

- Hola Ken. –Dijeron los otros-. ¿No has venido en la motocicleta? –Preguntó Davis.

- He decidido venir en el tren; es incomodo conducir una motocicleta cargando con una bolsa. –Contestó Ken-.

- Ahora que estamos todos, deberíamos subir a casa de Izzy. –Dijo Tai.

- Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Todos subieron hasta casa de Izzy y éste les abrió la puerta cuando le llamaron al timbre.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo Izzy.

- Hola Izzy. Al final conseguiste abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo TK.

- Sí. Costó lo suyo, pero lo conseguimos. –Contestó Izzy-. Veo que ya tenéis todo el material y ropa de abrigo preparados.

- Así es. –Dijo Davis.

- Pues pasad. –Dijo Izzy echándose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Todos entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Izzy donde estaban Joe y Mimi por videollamada en el ordenador.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo Joe.

- Hola Joe, hola Mimi. –Contestó TK.

- Veo que ya estáis totalmente preparados para vuestra próxima aventura. –Dijo Mimi.

- Sí, Mimi. –Contestó Yolei.

- Supongo que habréis traído vuestros D3 y D-Terminal. –Dijo Izzy mientras entraba en su habitación.

- Sí. –Contestaron los elegidos jóvenes sacando sus D3 y D-Terminal.

- Hemos traído nuestros digivices y D-Terminal también. –Dijo Sora sacando su digivice y D-Terminal al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Tai y Matt.

- Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es insertar el archivo de expansión en vuestros D3, para que puedan abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo Izzy.

- Entonces te dejamos los D3. –Dijo Davis mientras él, TK, Kari, Cody y Ken ponían los D3 al lado del portátil que estaba sobre el escritorio.

- Insertaré el archivo de expansión en los digivices a través de la conexión Bluetooth especial que le añadí a mi portátil. –Dijo Izzy mientras preparaba su portátil para transferir el archivo de expansión-. La transferencia entre el portátil y el D3 dura entre cinco y diez minutos, así que tendréis que esperar un bueno rato.

- ¿Has hablado con tus padres sobre el asunto del mundo digital? Lo digo por si se llevan una sorpresa al vernos y que de repente desaparezcamos. –Preguntó Kari.

- Por supuesto, Kari. Además, mi madre se lo figuraba al veros a todos aquí, incluyendo las videollamadas de Joe y Mimi. –Contestó Izzy.

- Yo también hablé con mis padres sobre el asunto del mundo digital. –Dijo Mimi.

Tras cerca de un hora, Izzy terminó de insertar el archivo de expansión en todos los D3.

- Ya he terminado de meter el archivo de expansión en vuestros D3. Intenta abrir la puerta con el tuyo, Davis. –Dijo Izzy.

- De acuerdo. –Dijo Davis yendo a coger su D3.

Davis cogió su D3 y apuntó con él a la pantalla del portátil.

- Puerta digital ¡Ábrete! –Gritó.

El portal de la puerta digital apareció, y esta vez la puerta digital tardó menos en abrirse.

- Mi D3 ha podido abrirla también. –Dijo Davis.

- Eso es buena señal. Pero para asegurarse de que el archivo de expansión se ha instalado correctamente en vuestros D3, tendréis que ser todos transportados al mundo digital. –Dijo Izzy-. Pero primero, voy a asignar el destino de la puerta digital a la Isla File; nuestro primer objetivo es encontrar a nuestros digimons.

- Deben estar desesperados por vernos. –Dijo TK.

- Espero que no les haya pasado nada. –Dijo Cody cabizbajo.

- Lástima que aún no podamos ir nosotros al mundo digital. –Dijo Sora también cabizbaja.

- Yo me siento igual, Sora. Pero hasta que Gennai no descubra las operaciones para conseguir el archivo de expansión para nuestros digivices, no podemos hacer nada. –Dijo Izzy.

- Todo depende de ellos seis. Sólo ellos pueden abrir la puerta. –Dijo Tai señalando a los seis elegidos jóvenes.

Izzy seguía buscando la Isla File en el mapa del mundo digital que aparecía en el portal de la puerta digital y asignó el destino cuando la encontró.

- Ya he asignado el destino de la puerta digital a la Isla File. –Dijo Izzy.

- Entonces vayamos ya al mundo digital. –Dijo Yolei mientras cogía su bolsa donde tenía guardada la ropa y material, y su mochila donde tenía guardada la comida.

Los otros cinco elegidos jóvenes cogieron sus bolsas, y apuntaron con sus D3 al portal de la puerta digital junto con Yolei. Pero de repente la señora Izumi entraba en la habitación con una caja.

- Hola chicos. –Dijo la señora Izumi.

- Hola señora Izumi. –Contestaron.

- Izzy me dijo que os iríais al mundo digital. Así que he decidido hacer onigiris para cuando os entre hambre. –Dijo.

- Yo ya traía comida. Pero muchas gracias por su parte, señora Izumi. –Dijo Yolei.

- No hay de qué. –Dijo-. Cuando os vayáis, tened mucho cuidado.

- No se preocupe, tendremos mucho cuidado. Adiós –Dijo Yolei.

- Adiós. – Respondió la señora Izumi sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

- Tu madre siempre dispuesta a ayudarnos. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí, desde luego. –Contestó Izzy.

- Ahora ya podemos irnos. –Dijo Yolei.

- Que tengáis suerte, chicos. –Dijo Mimi.

- Gracias. –Contestó Yolei.

Los seis elegidos jóvenes apuntaron con sus D3 al portal de la puerta digital.

- Adelante, elegidos. ¡En Marcha! –Gritó Yolei.

La pantalla del portátil empezó a iluminarse y se tragó a los seis elegidos jóvenes, transportándolos al mundo digital.

- Espero que encuentren a nuestros compañeros digimons. –Dijo Tai.

- Confiemos en ellos. Seguro que lo conseguirán. –Dijo Joe.

- Sí, lo conseguirán. –Dijo Izzy.

¿Serán los elegidos capaces de encontrar a sus compañeros digimons? ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	3. La Isla File bajo el frío y la nieve

**CAPÍTULO 2 LA ISLA FILE BAJO EL FRÍO Y LA NIEVE**

Los elegidos aterrizaron cerca del Lago Ojo de Dragón, donde los elegidos mayores pasaron su primera noche en el mundo digital. El lago estaba parcialmente congelado y había una fuerte ventisca. Esta ventisca sorprendió a los elegidos que iban todos con ropa de verano.

- No me esperaba una ventisca como ésta. –Dijo Davis.

- ¡Rápido! Metámonos en ese tranvía para refugiarnos y ponernos la ropa de abrigo. –Ordenó TK tras ver un tranvía que era el mismo de antaño.

Todos corrieron sobre el puente rocoso que daba acceso al islote donde estaba el tranvía y se metieron en él para refugiarse de la ventisca.

- Nunca he visto una ventisca tan intensa como ésta. –Dijo Kari.

- Menos mal que estaba este tranvía cerca; si hubiéramos ido a buscar otro refugio más lejano, nos habríamos congelado por el camino. –Dijo Yolei.

- ¿Eres tú, Yolei? –Una voz familiar sonó desde la cabina.

- ¿Hawkmon? –Preguntó Yolei.

- ¿Yolei? –Preguntó asomándose-. ¡Yolei! –Gritó y voló hacia su compañera.

- ¡Hawkmon! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. –Dijo Yolei abrazando a su compañero digimon.

- Y yo a ti. –Contestó Hawkmon-. Gracias a Dios que habéis venido.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? Veemon, Agumon y los otros. –Preguntó Davis.

- Mejor que os explique lo que está pasando aquí. Hace pocos días, empezó a nevar de esta manera que estáis viendo por toda la isla, a la vez que aparecieron torres oscuras de las que salían anillos malignos. Entonces, nos separamos por toda la isla tratando de refugiarnos de esta ventisca y de los anillos malignos. –Explicó Hawkmon.

- ¿Torres oscuras y anillos malignos? ¿Significa que hay un nuevo Digimon Emperador? –Preguntó Ken.

- No sabemos quién es nuestro nuevo enemigo. Lo que sabemos es que esta situación que está atravesando el mundo digital es obra de él. –Contestó.

- ¿Tiene nuestro enemigo algo que ver con esta ventisca? –Dijo TK-. Lo digo porque vimos la Isla File totalmente nevada en hologramas, aquella ocasión en la que ese ser compuesto de datos que se comunicó con nosotros a través de Kari; nos dijo el motivo por el que fuimos elegidos.

- Al ser utilizada como medio de comunicación, no recordé nada absolutamente. Tai me lo explicó todo cuando volvimos al mundo real tras vencer a Apocalymon. –Dijo Kari.

- Además, la única zona de la Isla File donde nieva, es en las Tierras Gélidas donde Tai y Matt aterrizaron cuando fuimos separados por Devimon. –Dijo TK.

- Entonces, esta nevada debe ser obra de nuestro enemigo junto con las torres oscuras y los anillos malignos. –Dijo Davis.

- Pongámonos la ropa de abrigo antes de que nos dé una pulmonía. –Ordenó Cody.

- Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Todos sacaron su ropa de abrigo y se la pusieron encima de la ropa que ya llevaban puesta.

- Ahora tenemos que encontrar al resto de nuestros digimons. –Dijo Davis.

- Será mejor que esperéis hasta que amaine la ventisca; hay ocasiones cuando sólo nieva. –Dijo Hawkmon.

- Entonces esperaremos a que amaine la ventisca. –Dijo Cody.

Los elegidos esperaron hasta media hora cuando la ventisca amainó y sólo caían copos de nieve.

- Parece que ya ha amainado la ventisca. –Dijo Kari.

- Vámonos antes de que vuelva la ventisca. –Dijo Ken.

- Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Los elegidos salieron del tranvía y fueron atacados por Seadramon que estaba bajo el control de un anillo maligno que tenía en la cola.

- ¡Es Seadramon! –Gritó TK.

- ¡Mirad! Está bajo el poder de un anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari.

- Digievoluciona, Hawkmon. –Ordenó Yolei.

- A la orden. –Respondió-. ¡HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AQUILAMON! –Pero no evolucionó.

- ¿No puedes digievolucionar? –Preguntó Yolei.

- Mirad, una torre oscura. –Dijo Cody quien desvió su mirada hacia su izquierda y vio la torre oscura que estaba en el bosque detrás del televisor del cual vinieron.

- Estaba justo detrás del televisor. –Dijo Davis.

- Estábamos tan pendientes de entrar en el tranvía que no vimos la torre oscura. –Dijo TK.

- Por eso no puedes digievolucionar. –Dijo Yolei sacando su D-Terminal-. Entonces, ¡ARMO DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

- ¡HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… HALSEMON, LAS ALAS DEL AMOR!

Los elegidos cruzaron el puente rocoso mientras Halsemon intentaba destruir el anillo maligno. Pero Seadramon era demasiado rápido.

- Halsemon, atrae a Seadramon para que destruya la torre oscura. –Ordenó Yolei.

- De acuerdo. –Contestó Halsemon yendo hacia la torre oscura.

Seadramon disparó su ataque Flechas de Hielo contra Halsemon, pero se apartó para hacer que el ataque destruyera la torre oscura. Aun habiéndose destruido la torre, Seadramon seguía bajo el control del anillo.

- No puede ser. Aún sigue bajo el control del anillo. –Dijo Kari.

- Entonces no queda más opción que destruírselo. –Dijo Yolei-. Halsemon, intenta destruir el anillo.

- Entendido. –Contestó-. ¡ONDA DE CHOQUE! –El ataque paralizó a Seadramon temporalmente. ¡SOL ROJO! –Dirigió el ataque hacía el anillo maligno y lo destruyó.

- Lo consiguió. –Gritó Yolei mientras Halsemon volaba hacia ella involucionando. Entonces, Yolei abrazó a Hawkmon.

Entonces, Seadramon volvió a la normalidad y se sumergió en el lago.

- Se ve que esos anillos malignos actúan igual que las espirales malignas; no necesitan la ayuda de una torre oscura. –Dijo Ken-. Supongo que las torres oscuras sólo están para impedir la digievolución y crear los anillos.

- Entonces, tendríamos que destruir tanto los anillos malignos como las torres oscuras al saber que los anillos no pierden su función al destruirse la torre oscura. –Dijo TK.

- Primero, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros compañeros digimon dispersados por la isla y luego nos encargaremos de encontrar a nuestro nuevo enemigo y destruir las torres oscuras. –Dijo Cody.

- ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar? –Preguntó Kari.

- Propongo que subamos la Montaña Panorámica donde vive Meramon. Supongo que los Yokomons que vivían en su aldea de la Llanura Gear estarán con él en alguna cueva para no pasar frío. –Dijo TK-. Puede que gran parte de nuestros compañeros digimons se hayan refugiado con ellos.

- Entonces, empezaremos a buscar en la Montaña Panorámica. –Dijo Cody.

Los elegidos junto con Hawkmon tomaron camino hacia la Montaña Panorámica. Tras una hora caminando, llegaron al pie de la montaña.

- Nunca hemos subido esta montaña. Nos sería más fácil subirla sin la nieve y el hielo que pueden hacernos resbalar hacia abajo. –Dijo TK.

- ¿Por qué intentas digievolucionar en Aquilamon para subirnos volando? – Preguntó Yolei-. Podrás volar sin problemas ahora que el tiempo está más calmado.

- Por esta zona no veo ninguna torre oscura, lo intentaré. –Contestó Hawkmon-. ¡HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AQUILAMON!

- Esta vez ha conseguido digievolucionar normalmente. –Dijo Yolei contenta.

- Subid a mi espalda. –Ordenó Aquilamon.

Los elegidos subieron a lomos de Aquilamon.

- Agarraos fuerte. –Ordenó Yolei.

Los seis se agarraron bien a Aquilamon mientras volaba hasta la cima de la Montaña Panorámica. Al llegar a la cima, Aquilamon se metió por el cráter y paró al lado del manantial que estaba congelado. Entonces, los elegidos se bajaron de Aquilamon y éste involucionó a Hawkmon.

- Ya llegamos. –Dijo Davis.

- Mirad, esa es la cueva que me suponía que habría aquí. –Dijo TK al ver una cueva justo detrás de ellos.

- Por lo menos Meramon y los Yokomons deben estar ahí dentro. Entremos. –Dijo Davis.

Los seis elegidos y Hawkmon entraron en la cueva y siguieron hasta el final donde se encontraron con Memaron y los Yokomons junto con Piyomon, Tentomon, Armadillomon y Wormmon.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Habéis venido! –Gritaron Piyomon y Tentomon.

- ¡Niños elegidos! ¡Gracias a Dios que habéis venido! –Gritó Meramon mientras los Yokomons saltaban.

- ¡Cody! ¡Ken! –Gritaron Armadillomon y Wormmon.

- ¡Wormmon! ¡Armadillomon! –Gritaron Ken y Cody mientras sus compañeros digimons iban hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

- Te estaba mucho de menos. –Dijo Wormmon.

- Y yo también a ti. –Contestó Ken.

- Te veo muy crecido, Cody. –Dijo Armadillomon.

- Sí, gracias a Dios que estás bien. –Contestó Cody.

- ¿No ha venido Sora? ¿Ni tampoco Izzy? –Preguntaron Piyomon y Tentomon.

- Desgraciadamente no. –Contestó TK-. Sólo nosotros hemos podido venir.

Junto con ellos, estaba un digimon con apariencia de oso panda que llamó la atención de los elegidos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Davis.

- Es el compañero digimon de Ferri. –Contestó TK.

- Así es; soy el compañero digimon de Ferri. Me llamo Greenymon. –Dijo.

**{-- DIGIMON ANALYZER --}**

GREENYMON (_DIGIMON MAMIFERO)_

NIVEL: _PRINCIPIANTE_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUES: _HOJA MÁGICA Y VOZARRÓN_

**{-- DIGIMON ANALYZER --}**

- Nosotros cuatro no os conocimos entonces porque no estábamos. Yo soy Davis y ellos son Yolei, Cody y Ken. –Dijo Davis señalando a los tres.

- Encantados. –Contestaron los tres.

- Supongo que estarás deseando que venga Ferri. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí, por supuesto. Espero que venga pronto. –Contestó.

- Ferri e Yvette mandaron un e-mail a Izzy diciéndole que estaban tratando de abrir la puerta digital. Supongo que deben estar ya en el mundo digital. Pero, ¿Sabe Ferri que estás aquí en la Isla File? –Dijo Yolei.

- Sí, lo sabe. Él, Yvette y Ángel nos dejaron a mí, Cachomon y AngelGatomon aquí en la Isla File cuando se fueron de vuelta al mundo real, pocos días después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon. –Dijo Greenymon.

- Supongo que Cachomon y AngelGatomon deben ser los digimons de Yvette y Ángel, ¿No? –Dijo Davis.

- Sí, lo son. –Contestó Greenymon.

- ¿AngelGatomon? ¿Existe una Gatomon angelical? –Preguntó Kari sorprendida.

- Pues sí. –Contestó Greenymon.

- Como estamos recorriendo la isla tratando de encontrar a nuestros digimons, seguramente nos encontremos con Ferri por el camino. Puedes venir con nosotros. –Dijo TK.

- Gracias por dejarme ir con vosotros; tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Ferry. –Dijo Greenymon.

- Supongo que estáis aquí por la terrible ventisca que azota toda la isla. –Dijo Yolei mirando a los Yokomons.

- Además de eso, vinimos porque una torre oscura apareció en la llanura, y vinieron numerosos anillos malignos. Muchos de los nuestros fueron capturados por esos anillos, sólo nosotros pudimos escapar. –Dijeron los Yokomons.

- Nuestro nuevo enemigo está controlando a todos los digimons que captura con los anillos malignos y supongo que está provocando estás ventiscas para capturarlos fácilmente. –Dijo Meramon.

- Debe ser así porque la ventisca estaba precisamente cuando vinieron los anillos malignos hacia nuestra aldea. –Dijo uno de los Yokomons.

- ¿Sabes quién es el responsable de todo esto? –Preguntó Davis.

- No tengo ni idea. –Contestó Meramon.

- Creo que ahora deberíamos ir al Pueblo Industrial, puede que allí encontremos a otro de nuestros digimons. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí. Primero debemos encontrar a todos nuestros compañeros digimons y luego nos encargaremos de destruir las torres oscuras y encontrar a nuestro nuevo enemigo. –Dijo TK.

- Pues vámonos antes de que vuelva la ventisca. –Dijo Davis.

- Antes de que se me olvide, mandaré un mensaje a Izzy desde mi D-Terminal, para contarle lo que está pasando en el mundo digital. –Dijo Yolei mientras sacaba su D-Terminal.

- Saluda a Izzy de mi parte y dile que estoy perfectamente. –Dijo Tentomon.

- Y a Sora también. –Dijo Piyomon.

- Por supuesto. –Sonrió Yolei.

Mientras tanto, los elegidos mayores se habían ido a sus casas para comer. Izzy ya había terminado de comer e iba a ponerse con el ordenador. Cuando Izzy se puso en el ordenador, vio que había recibido un mensaje.

- ¡Un e-mail de Yolei! A ver qué dice. –Dijo Izzy.

El e-mail decía:

_Hola Izzy_

_Todos estamos bien; aterrizamos en el Lago Ojo de Dragón. Cuando llegamos, había una terrible ventisca que nos obligó a meternos en el tranvía donde pasasteis vuestra primera noche en el mundo digital. En el tranvía encontramos que Hawkmon refugiado en la cabina. Nos explicó que aparecieron torres oscuras por toda la isla, y de las cuales salían anillos malignos._

_Cuando amainó la ventisca, salimos del tranvía y nos atacó Seadramon que estaba bajo el control de un anillo maligno. Cuando la torre oscura fue destruida, vimos que Seadramon aún estaba controlado, por lo que Halsemon tuvo que destruir el anillo. Eso indica, que estos nuevos anillos malignos tienen la misma función que tenían las espirales malignas: no necesitan el apoyo de una torre oscura para funcionar._

_Entonces, decidimos ir hacia la Montaña Panorámica que es donde nos encontramos ahora. Estamos en una cueva de la montaña donde estaban refugiados Piyomon, Tentomon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Meramon, los Yokomons y el compañero digimon de Ferri. Todos los digimons están bien y asustados lógicamente. Tentomon me manda un saludo de su parte y dice que está perfectamente. Cuando hables con Sora, dile que Piyomon le manda saludos y que también está bien._

_Sabiendo cómo es el clima en la Isla File, creemos que este temporal que está azotando toda la isla debe ser también obra de nuestro nuevo enemigo, al igual que las torres oscuras y los anillos malignos._

_Ahora vamos hacia el Pueblo Industrial para ver si encontramos a otro de nuestros digimons. Cuando nos hayamos encontrado con todos nuestros digimons, te avisaremos._

_ Saludos, Yolei_

Tras leerlo, Izzy escribió:

_Hola Yolei_

_Gracias por informarme sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo digital y sobre que Tentomon se encuentra bien. Dile que me alegro mucho de que esté bien. Se lo contaré todo a Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe y Mimi._

_ Que tengáis suerte y encontréis a todos nuestros digimons._

_ Saludos, Izzy._

Inmediatamente, Izzy cogió su móvil y se puso a llamar a Sora primero, para contarle que Piyomon estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, Yolei recibió el mensaje que había escrito Izzy.

- Se ve que Izzy ha recibido el mensaje y nos desea suerte para encontrar a nuestros digimons. –Dijo Yolei-. Y se alegra mucho de que estés bien, Tentomon. –Dijo fijando su mirada en él.

- Muchas gracias. – Contestó.

De repente, un estruendo sonó del exterior. Los elegidos y sus digimons salieron de la cueva para ver que estaba pasando. Era MetalGreymon bajo el control de un anillo maligno y en color azul.

- Es MetalGreymon. –Dijo Kari y se fijó en el anillo maligno que estaba en su brazo derecho aparte de su color azul-. Pero, está bajo el control de un anillo maligno.

- No sabemos si se trata del Agumon de Tai. –Dijo TK.

- Sé perfectamente que es él; distingo muy bien a nuestros amigos digimons. –Dijo Kari.

- Se ve que no consiguió esconderse de los anillos malignos. –Dijo Armadillomon.

- Pero MetalGreymon es un digimon de nivel ultra, y se supone que los anillos malignos controlan a digimons de nivel adulto como mucho. –Dijo Cody.

- Sin lugar a dudas, esos anillos malignos son muy diferentes. Tienen prácticamente la misma función y poder que las espirales malignas. –Dijo Ken.

- Tenemos que destruirle el anillo maligno. –Dijo Davis.

- Digievoluciona! –Gritaron Yolei, Cody y Ken a sus digimons.

- Estoy cansado, he digievolucionado dos veces. –Dijo Hawkmon.

- Entonces metete en la cueva y descansa. Armadillomon y Wormmon podrán ocuparse de él. –Dijo Yolei.

Hawkmon obedeció a Yolei y entró en la cueva.

- Digievoluciona Armadillomon. Tú también Wormmon. –Dijeron Cody y Ken.

- ¡Sí! –Contestaron Wormmon y Armadillomon.

- ¡ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… ANKYOLOMON!

- ¡WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… STINGMON!

- Dejadme que os ayude. –Dijo Meramon mientras salía de la cueva.

- Tened cuidado; es muy fuerte. –Dijo TK.

- ¡ATAQUE PUNZANTE! –Dirigió su ataque hacia el anillo maligno, pero MetalGreymon le esquivó.

- ¡COLA MARTILLO! –También dirigió su ataque hacia el anillo maligno, pero MetalGreymon cogió a Ankyolomon y lo tiró al suelo.

- Es demasiado fuerte. Unos digimons de nivel adulto no son rivales contra él. –Dijo Cody.

- ¡BOLA DE FUEGO! –Disparó Meramon hacia el anillo, pero MetalGreymon deshizo el ataque con su brazo tridente y le disparó con el mismo. Meramon pudo esquivarlo por los pelos.

- Disparando hacia el anillo desde lejos sabiendo que los esquivará, no servirá de nada. –Dijo Ken.

- Quizás deberíamos atacarle a sus piernas para hacerle caer y luego destruirle el anillo maligno. –Dijo TK.

- Esa sería la solución más eficaz. A este ritmo los digimons se cansarán pronto. –Dijo Cody.

- ¡ATAQUE PUNZANTE! –Intentó ir a por el anillo otra vez, pero MetalGreymon le golpeó con el brazo.

Entonces, MetalGreymon lanzó su Giga Explosión contra Meramon. Meramon utilizó sus llamaradas para mantener los misiles lejos de él y explotaron poco después de mantenerlos. La onda de la explosión empujó a todos los digimons contra las rocas.

- Atacadle a sus piernas para hacerle caer y luego destruid el anillo. –Ordenó Davis.

- ¡De acuerdo! –Contestaron Ankylomon, Stingmon y Meramon.

- ¡COLA MARTILLO! –Atizó Ankylomon a MetalGreymon con su cola en una de sus piernas para hacerle caer-. ¡BOLA DE FUEGO! ¡DISPARO DE LA LUNA! –Dispararon Meramon y Stingmon hacia el anillo maligno y acabaron destruyéndolo.

MetalGreymon involucionó a Agumon volviendo a la normalidad. Ankylomon y Stingmon también involucionaron, y fueron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros humanos.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias por liberarme de ese anillo maligno! –Dijo Agumon-. Me alegro de que hayáis venido, ¿Dónde está Tai? –Preguntó.

- No ha podido venir al mundo digital; se ve que los digivices antiguos no dan abasto. Sólo TK, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolei y yo conseguimos venir. –Dijo Kari.

- ¡Qué lástima! Yo quería volver a verle. ¿Cómo está? –Dijo.

- Está perfectamente. –Contestó Kari-. ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿No has sufrido algún daño importante mientras te atacábamos para quitarte el anillo maligno? –Preguntó.

- No, nada importante. Estoy bien. –Contestó.

- ¿Cómo acabaste bajo el control de ese anillo maligno? –Preguntó Davis.

- Gabumon, Patamon y yo estábamos corriendo hacia la Ciudad de los Juguetes para escondernos de tres anillos malignos que nos perseguían. Mientras corríamos, tuve la mala suerte de tropezar y me pilló uno de anillos. –Contestó-. No sé si Gabumon y Patamon consiguieron escapar de ellos o destruirlos.

- Espero que Patamon no esté ahora bajo el control de un anillo maligno cuando estuvo a punto de ser esclavo de Digimon Emperador. –Dijo TK.

- Ni Gabumon tampoco. –Dijo Kari.

- Si es verdad lo que Agumon dice, tenemos claro que Patamon y Gabumon están en la Ciudad de los Juguetes. –Dijo Yolei.

- Tras explorar todo el Pueblo Industrial, pasaremos por el mismo alcantarillado que nos indicó Andromon para llegar a la Ciudad de los Juguetes más rápido. –Dijo TK.

- ¿No hay otro lugar más limpio por donde ir? –Preguntó Davis.

- Muy agradable no es, pero nos protegerá de la ventisca si vuelve. –Contestó TK.

- Vámonos antes de que vuelva la ventisca. –Dijo Cody.

- Sí. –Contestaron los demás elegidos.

- En cuanto a ti Agumon, estarás más seguro si te quedas aquí. –Dijo Kari.

- De acuerdo. –Contestó.

- ¿Cómo bajaremos de la Montaña Panorámica sin el riesgo de caernos hacia abajo? –Preguntó Ken.

- Derretiré la nieve que haya por el camino hasta que estéis abajo del todo. –Dijo Meramon.

- Greenymon y Hawkmon, salid. –Ordenó TK quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron ambos mientras corrían hacia los elegidos.

- Agumon, Piyomon y Tentomon. Aquí estaréis seguros, así que no os vayáis. –Dijo TK.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron.

- Seguidme, niños elegidos. –Ordenó Meramon.

- Puedes llamarnos elegidos, ya no somos niños. –Dijo Davis.

- De acuerdo. –Contestó.

- Adiós. –Dijeron los elegidos a los digimons que se quedaban en la cueva.

- Adiós. –Contestaron los digimons.

Los elegidos siguieron a Meramon para subir hasta la cima de la montaña. Cuando llegaron a la cima, se situaron rectos hacia la Llanura Gear.

- Ahora bajaremos rectamente mientras yo voy derritiendo la nieve hasta que lleguemos al pie de la montaña. –Dijo Meramon.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron los elegidos y sus digimons.

Meramon subió el nivel de sus llamas mientras caminaba, para derretir la nieve que tenía por delante mientras los elegidos iban siguiéndole. Llegaron al pie de la montaña en seis minutos.

- Aquí os dejo. Qué tengáis suerte, elegidos. –Dijo Meramon mientras se disponía a subir la montaña.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, Meramon. Adiós. –Dijo Davis.

- Adiós. –Contestó Meramon mientras subía la montaña.

- Vámonos al Pueblo Industrial. –Dijo Davis.

- Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Los elegidos y sus digimon emprendieron marcha al Pueblo Industrial atravesando la Llanura Gear.

¿Encontrarán los elegidos al resto de sus compañeros digimons? ¿Qué les espera en el Pueblo Industrial? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el segundo capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	4. Búsqueda en el Pueblo Industrial

**CAPÍTULO 3 BÚSQUEDA EN EL PUEBLO INDUSTRIAL**

Tras media hora de caminata por la Llanura Gear, los elegidos llegaron y se internaron en el Pueblo Industrial que realmente era una fábrica.

Dividámonos en tres grupos para explorar la fábrica. –Dijo TK-. Cody vendrá conmigo.

Yo iré con Davis. –Dijo Ken.

Y yo iré con Yolei. –Dijo Kari.

Y en cuanto a Greenymon, vendrá con nosotros dos. –Dijo TK.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Greenymon.

Kari, Yolei y Hawkmon exploraron por la zona donde estaba el generador de energía de la fábrica.

Una pila gigante. –Dijo Yolei.

Izzy nos habló sobre este lugar. Dijo que en la pila gigante, había una sala con caracteres grabados que resultaban ser el programa que da energía a la fábrica. Dijo que había una puerta. –Explicó Kari-. Puede que alguno de nuestros compañeros digimons se haya escondido dentro de la pila, además que parece un sitio muy seguro.

Busca la puerta y nosotros dos buscaremos por detrás de la pila para ver si encontramos a alguien. –Dijo Yolei.

Sí. –Contestó Kari.

Kari rodeó la pila tocándola para encontrar la puerta. Yolei y Hawkmon exploraban por detrás de la pila y no encontraron a nadie.

Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Has encontrado la puerta? –Dijo Yolei.

Aún no. –Contestó Kari y de repente tocó la puerta-. Acabo de encontrarla. –Gritó.

Kari abrió la puerta mientras Yolei y Hawkmon corrieron hacia ella. Al mirar adentro, vieron a una digimon con postura defensiva al oír abrirse la puerta.

¿Quiénes sois? –Preguntó la digimon.

Tranquila, somos elegidas. –Dijo Yolei.

Tú eres AngelGatomon, la compañera digimon de Ángel. ¿Verdad? –Dijo Kari.

Así es. –Contestó AngelGatomon.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

ANGELGATOMON (_DIGIMON BESTIA SAGRADA)_

NIVEL: _ADULTO_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUES: _GOLPE DE GATO, PATADA DE GATO, OJOS DE GATO Y DISPARO DE LUZ_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No nos conocemos. –Dijo.

Greenymon nos habló sobre ti y tu compañero. –Dijo Kari.

Ah vale. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotras? –Preguntó.

Yo soy Yolei y ella es Kari. –Contestó Yolei.

Encantada. Veo que estás sorprendida al ver que soy como tu compañera digimon, Kari. Pues la conozco y ambas nos llevamos de maravilla; somos como hermanas. –Explicó.

Pues me alegro mucho. –Sonrió Kari.

Debo decir también que Ángel es muy afectivo conmigo. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Me alegro de que tengas un compañero humano cariñoso. –Dijo Kari.

Al principio, era un chico bastante negativo y cascarrabias. Pero gracias a mí, cambió considerablemente. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Todos cambiamos gracias a vosotros, digimons. Y os lo agradecemos mucho. –Dijo Kari.

De nada. Es lo bueno que tenemos los digimons. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Deseo mucho que Ángel venga; le echo de menos.

Seguramente vendrá. Su digivice debe haber reaccionado también. –Dijo Kari.

Supongo que Yvette y Ferri deben haberle mandado el archivo de expansión para su digivice o lo ha adquirido él mismo. –Dijo Yolei.

Debe ser así. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Puede que ya esté aquí en la Isla File, si él sabe que estás aquí. –Dijo Kari.

Sí que lo sabe. Él, Yvette y Ferri nos dejaron a mí, Cachomon y Greenymon aquí tras la derrota de MaloMyotismon. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Te propongo venir con nosotras; estarás más segura y puede que nos encontremos con Ángel por el camino. –Dijo Kari.

Gracias. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

No hay de qué. –Contestó Kari.

Exploremos más la fábrica para ver si encontramos a alguien más. –Dijo Yolei.

Aparte de mí, Veemon y NRGmon también vinieron aquí para refugiarse de los anillos malignos. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

¿NRGmon? –Preguntó Yolei.

Según nos contó, es el compañero digimon de un chico inglés llamado Colin. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Entonces, NRGmon es el compañero digimon de Colin. –Dijo Yolei.

¿Sabes si está aquí Andromon? –Preguntó Kari mirando a su alrededor.

No lo sé, al menos yo no le vi. –Contestó AngelGatomon.

Si dices que sólo Veemon, NRGmon y tú os escondisteis aquí, mandaré un mensaje a los demás. –Dijo Yolei mientras sacaba su D-Terminal.

Mientras tanto, Cody y TK estaban caminando junto con Armadillomon y Greenymon por la zona donde los elegidos mayores encontraron a Andromon por primera vez.

Esta debe ser la zona donde Tai, Sora y Joe encontraron a Andromon atrapado entre los engranajes. –Dijo TK.

Metámonos por ese pasillo de la derecha para ver dónde conduce. –Dijo Cody señalando el pasillo que estaba a su derecha.

Sí. –Contestó TK.

Cuando los cuatro se metieron por el pasillo, los D-Terminal de TK y Cody emitieron el sonido de mensaje recibido. Ambos sacaron sus D-Terminal para leer el mensaje que decía:

_Hola, chicos._

_Hemos encontrado a AngelGatomon, la compañera digimon de Ángel, en la sala del generador de energía de la fábrica. Según nos ha dicho, sólo Veemon, NRGmon y ella se escondieron en la fábrica. Le preguntamos si había visto a Andromon y nos dijo que no._

_Cuando hayáis encontrado a Veemon y NRGmon, nos reuniremos en el lugar donde está el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado, siguiendo la señal de TK quien sabe dónde está el lugar. Cuando encontréis a uno de los dos, avisadnos. Avisadnos también si encontráis a Andromon._

_Yolei_

Sabiendo que aquí están sólo Veemon, AngelGatomon y NRGmon, ganaremos más tiempo que no sabiendo quienes están aquí. –Dijo Cody.

Desde luego. –Contestó TK.

Los cuatros siguieron camino por el pasillo que terminaba en una sala con numerosas cajas metálicas.

Al menos, yo no estuve por esta zona cuando vinimos por primera vez. –Dijo TK.

Busquemos entre las cajas para ver si encontramos a alguien. –Dijo Cody.

Un ruido sonó entre las cajas, el cual llamó la atención de TK y Cody.

¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó TK.

¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Greenymon.

Sal, quienquiera que seas. –Ordenó Armadillomon.

El digimon que estaba entre las cajas salió al oír a Armadillomon. Su apariencia era de un elfo de color verde azulado con marcas de rayos azules en los ojos, brazos y pies, y con pelo de color marrón claro en la cabeza y en el extremo de su cola.

Eres tú, NRGmon. –Dijo Armadillomon.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

NRGMON (_DIGIMON ELFO)_

NIVEL: _PRINCIPIANTE_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUE: _ELECTRIX ESTÁTICO_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Hola Armadillomon y Greenymon. –Dijo NRGmon acercándose-. ¿Quiénes son esos humanos?

Estos son TK y mi compañero humano Cody. –Dijo Armadillomon.

Encantado de conoceros. –Dijo NRGmon dándoles la mano.

Igualmente. –Contestó Cody.

¿No serás tú el compañero digimon de Colin? –Preguntó TK.

Sí, soy el compañero digimon de Colin. –Contestó-. ¿Le conoces? –Preguntó.

No le conocemos en persona, nuestro amigo Izzy nos habló sobre él. –Contestó TK-. Ayer, Colin le mandó un e-mail a Izzy diciéndole que él y Mandy estaban tratando de abrir la puerta digital. Puede que Colin ya esté en el mundo digital.

Entonces, ¿Podré volver a verle? –Preguntó NRGmon.

Seguro que sí. Pero, ¿Sabe él que estás aquí en la Isla File? –Preguntó TK.

Sí. –Contestó-. Él y Mandy nos dejaron a mí y Nymphmon aquí en la isla tras la derrota contra MaloMyotismon.

Será mejor que te vengas con nosotros; estarás más seguro. –Dijo Cody.

Además, como estamos recorriendo la isla para encontrar a nuestros compañeros digimons, puede que nos encontremos a Colin por el camino. –Dijo TK.

Y también a Ferri. –Dijo Greenymon.

De acuerdo, iré con vosotros. –Dijo NRGmon.

Buena elección. –Dijo Cody.

Mandaré un mensaje a los demás diciendo que hemos encontrado a NRGmon y que vamos hacia la zona donde está el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado. –Dijo TK sacando su D-Terminal.

Mientras tanto, Davis, Ken y Wormmon estaban caminando hacia la zona donde Greymon y Garurumon lucharon contra Andromon. Ambos ya habían leído el mensaje de Yolei. Cuando llegaron, vieron el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado.

Ese debe ser el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado del que nos habló TK. –Dijo Davis señalando el túnel.

Pero para asegurarnos de que es el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado; deberíamos seguir los pasos de TK por el D3 y ver si viene hacia aquí. –Dijo Ken.

De repente, el sonido de mensaje recibido sonó en sus D-Terminales. Ambos cogieron sus D-Terminal para leer el mensaje que decía:

_Hola, chicos._

_Cody y yo hemos encontrado a NRGmon, el compañero digimon de Colin, ahora nos queda encontrar a Veemon. Ahora vamos hacia la zona del túnel de acceso al alcantarillado._

_TK_

Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar a Veemon. –Dijo Davis.

Busquemos en aquella nave, puede que le encontremos allí. –Dijo Ken señalando la nave que estaba en esa zona.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Davis.

Los tres se metieron en la nave que estaba también llena de cajas metálicas.

¿Veemon? ¿Estás aquí? –Gritó Davis mientras él y Ken miraban por toda la nave.

¿Eres tú, Davis? –Preguntó alguien que se asomaba desde la parte donde había más cajas.

¿Veemon? ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó Davis acercándose.

¡Davis! –Gritó Veemon corriendo hacia él.

¡Veemon! ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo Davis.

Asustado, pero bien. –Contestó.

Me alegro mucho que estés bien. –Dijo Davis.

Estás más crecido que la última vez que te vi. –Dijo Veemon.

Sí. –Contestó.

Ahora que hemos encontrado a Veemon, avisaré al resto. –Dijo Ken mientras cogía su D-Terminal.

Tras recibir el mensaje de TK, Kari y Yolei estaban mirando en sus D3 para seguir los pasos de TK. De repente, les sonó el sonido de mensaje recibido en sus D-Terminal. Cogieron sus D-Terminal para ver el mensaje de Ken:

_Hola, chicos_

_Ya hemos encontrado a Veemon, estaba en una nave cercana a la que creemos que es la zona del túnel de acceso al alcantarillado. Os esperaremos aquí._

_Ken_

Ahora sabemos que Davis y Ken ya han encontrado a Veemon. –Dijo Kari.

Y si realmente están en la zona donde está el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado, saldremos todos de la factoría nada más llegar, sabiendo que TK y Cody llegarán antes que nosotras. –Dijo Yolei.

Según veo en mi D3, nos encontraremos con TK y Cody en la siguiente sala. –Dijo Kari.

Si es así, ganaremos más tiempo. –Dijo Yolei.

Siguiendo el camino, Kari y Yolei se encontraron con TK y Cody en una de las salas donde se fabricaba y desmontaba artilugios sucesivamente.

Hola TK, Cody. –Dijo Kari.

Hola Yolei, Kari. –Dijo Cody.

Aquí está AngelGatomon, la compañera digimon de Ángel. –Dijo Kari.

Encantada. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Y aquí está NRGmon, el compañero digimon de Colin. –Dijo TK.

Encantado. –Dijo NRGmon.

Ken ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que él y Davis han encontrado a Veemon y que están en la zona del túnel de acceso al alcantarillado. –Dijo Kari.

Sí, nosotros también lo leímos. –Dijo Cody.

Pues, sólo nos queda ir allí para reunirnos todos. –Dijo TK-. Iré por delante para guiaros.

Mientras tanto, en la nave donde estaban Davis y Ken…

Parece que TK y Cody se encontraron con Kari y Yolei y ahora vienen hacía aquí. –Dijo Davis mirando su D3.

Entonces, esperaremos aquí dentro. –Dijo Ken.

En ese momento, el sonido de las pisadas de alguien acercándose llamó la atención de los digimons.

Silencio. Alguien se acerca. –Susurró Veemon.

Puede ser otro enemigo. –Susurró Wormmon.

Sí, es verdad. No pueden ser TK y los otros porque aún están lejos de aquí. –Dijo Ken mientras miraba su D3-. Escondámonos.

Pero antes de poder esconderse, el individuo pasó enfrente de la entrada de la nave y les vio.

No pasa nada, es Andromon. –Dijo Davis.

Fíjate bien, Davis. Lleva un anillo maligno en el cuello. –Dijo Veemon.

Entonces, tendremos que luchar contra él. –Dijo Davis.

Debemos tener mucho cuidado; es un digimon de nivel ultra. –Dijo Wormmon.

Avisaré a los demás para que se den prisa. –Dijo Ken mientras se sacaba su D-Terminal.

Mientras los demás vienen, intentaremos destruirle el anillo. –Dijo Veemon-. ¡Vamos Wormmon!

Sí. –Contestó Wormmon.

¡VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… EXVEEMON!

¡WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… STINGMON!

Ambos salieron de la nave para luchar en un mayor espacio.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban leyendo el mensaje de Ken:

_Estamos siendo atacados por Andromon bajo el control de un anillo maligno. ExVeemon y Stingmon están luchando contra él y necesitan ayuda._

_Daos prisa._

_Ken_

Tras leer el mensaje, todos se pusieron a correr con TK al frente para guiarles.

ExVeemon y Stingmon intentaban destruir el anillo maligno desesperadamente, pero Andromon deshacía y esquivaba sus ataques.

¡ESPADA ESPIRAL! –Lanzó su ataque contra ExVeemon quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

¡ATAQUE PUNZANTE! –Dirigió Stingmon su ataque hacia el anillo, pero Andromon se dio la vuelta y le cogió el brazo para luego lanzar a Stingmon contra uno de los muros.

¡AMETRALLADORA DE MISILES! –Disparó Andromon su ataque contra Stingmon.

¡LASER X! –Disparó ExVeemon contra los misiles para evitar que le dieran de pleno a Stingmon.

ExVeemon intentó destruir el anillo con un puñetazo, pero Andromon le cogió del brazo y lo lanzó contra Stingmon quien intentaba atacarle por detrás.

No te rindas, ExVeemon. –Gritó Davis.

Ánimo, Stingmon. –Gritó Ken.

Andromon pegó un salto hacia atrás y disparó sus misiles contra ExVeemon y Stingmon quienes estaban aturdidos. Davis y Ken miraron frustrados cómo sus digimons iban a ser derrotados.

¡DISPARO DE LUZ! –Una bola de luz se puso en la trayectoria de los misiles y explotaron antes de alcanzar a ExVeemon y Stingmon.

¿Y esa bola de luz? –Preguntó Davis.

Davis, Ken. ¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó TK.

Estamos bien. –Contestó Ken.

¿Y esa bola de luz que impidió que los misiles alcanzaran a nuestros digimons? –Preguntó Davis mirando hacia arriba y vio a AngelGatomon-. ¿Ésa es AngelGatomon?

Sí, es ella. –Contestó Kari.

Su ataque destruyó los misiles. –Dijo Ken

AngelGatomon voló directa hacia Andromon para destruirle el anillo maligno.

¡ESPADA ESPIRAL! –Disparó Andromon su ataque contra AngelGatomon, pero ella lo esquivó gracias a su agilidad en el aire.

Se ve que AngelGatomon es muy ágil volando. –Dijo TK impresionado.

AngelGatomon esquivaba los intentos de Andromon para cogerla con las manos.

¡GOLPE DE GATO! –Usó su ataque contra el anillo y acabó destruyéndolo.

Lo consiguió. –Dijo Davis.

Entonces, Andromon volvió a la normalidad y caminó hacía los elegidos. ExVeemon y Stingmon involucionaron y fueron junto con AngelGatomon hacia los elegidos.

Niños elegidos, muchas gracias por liberarme de ese anillo maligno. –Dijo Andromon.

De nada, Andromon. –Contestó Davis.

Démosle gracias a AngelGatomon, quien destruyó el anillo maligno y evitó que los misiles acabaran con ExVeemon y Stingmon. –Dijo Ken mientras todos miraban a AngelGatomon.

No hay de qué. –Contestó AngelGatomon ruborizándose un poco.

¿Sabes quién es el responsable de todo esto? –Preguntó Ken.

Desgraciadamente no. –Contestó Andromon-. Lo que recuerdo es que empezó a hacer este tiempo invernal por toda la isla y aparecieron torres oscuras de las cuales salían anillos malignos.

Y ya sabemos que estos anillos malignos tienen el mismo poder que las espirales malignas. –Dijo Cody.

Estamos buscando a nuestros compañeros digimons por toda la isla. Aún nos queda encontrar a Patamon y Gatomon. –Dijo TK.

También liberamos a Agumon de un anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari-. Nos dijo que él, Gabumon y Patamon estaban huyendo hacia la Ciudad de los Juguetes para esconderse de unos anillos malignos y que tropezó lo cual hizo que uno de los anillos le cogiera.

Espero que Patamon y Gabumon no estén ahora bajo el control de un anillo maligno. –Dijo TK.

Parece que se va a levantar otra ventisca; entrad por aquel túnel para llegar a la Ciudad de los Juguetes con más seguridad. –Dijo Andromon señalando el túnel de acceso al alcantarillado.

Eso teníamos planeado. –Dijo TK.

Bien por vuestra parte, niños elegidos. –Dijo Andromon.

Ya no hace falta que nos llames niños elegidos. Llámanos elegidos. –Dijo Davis.

De acuerdo, elegidos. –Contestó Andromon.

Vámonos antes de que vuelva la ventisca. –Dijo Yolei haciendo que los demás se dirigieran hacia el túnel.

Adiós Andromon. Ten más cuidado a partir de ahora. –Dijo Kari.

Lo tendré. Adiós y que tengáis mucha suerte, elegidos. –Dijo Andromon.

Los elegidos entraron por el túnel y caminaron hasta llegar a la zona del alcantarillado. Hacía más frío que en el exterior, había carámbanos y el canal de agua estaba totalmente congelado.

Aquí hace más frío que en el exterior. –Dijo Davis.

Hay que tener cuidado con los carámbanos y el hielo. –Dijo Cody.

Si encontráramos a algún Numemon por aquí, nos guiaría directamente a la Ciudad de los Juguetes desde el alcantarillado. –Dijo TK-. Deben conocer muy bien el alcantarillado.

Pues sigamos adelante y esperemos encontrar a algún Numemon por el camino. –Dijo Davis.

¿Conseguirán los elegidos llegar a la Ciudad de los Juguetes de la mejor manera? ¿Encontrarán allí a más de sus digimons? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el tercer capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	5. Búsqueda en la Ciudad de los Juguetes

**CAPÍTULO 4 BÚSQUEDA EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS JUGUETES**

Los elegidos seguían su camino por el alcantarillado, esperando encontrar a algún Numemon que pudiera guiarles directamente a la Ciudad de los Juguetes desde el alcantarillado.

Recuerdo que estuvimos los siete cantando canciones con los digimons mientras caminábamos por aquí. –Dijo TK-. Que recuerdos.

Lástima que yo no estuviera con vosotros. –Dijo Kari.

Sí, te perdiste muchas cosas. –Dijo TK.

Desgraciadamente, cogí ese catarro que me impidió ir al campamento. –Dijo Kari.

Ahora que se me pasa por la cabeza. ¿Tenéis hora? –Preguntó AngelGatomon.

¿La hora? ¿Para qué? –Preguntó Davis.

Sólo decidme qué hora es. –Contestó AngelGatomon.

Los elegidos sacaron sus D3 para mirar la hora que marcaba.

Es la 1 PM. –Dijo Kari.

Entonces, si se trata de la 1 PM de Japón; Ángel, Yvette y Ferri tardarán bastante en venir. Si no fallo en la diferencia horaria, ahora en España son las 7 AM y aún deben estar dormidos. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Entonces, Colin y Mandy deben estar dormidos también, siendo las 6 AM en Inglaterra. –Dijo NRGmon.

Pensábamos que ya estarían aquí y no contamos con la diferencia horaria. –Dijo Kari.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que hayan decidido venir más temprano y ya estén aquí. –Dijo TK.

En eso tienes razón. Puede que ya estén aquí. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Si ya consiguieron el archivo de expansión, lo lógico sería que vinieran hoy. –Dijo Cody.

Y seguramente vendrán. Sabiendo que el mundo digital está en peligro, estarán deseando ver a sus digimons sanos y salvos. –Dijo Ken.

Mientras vosotros tres estéis con nosotros, estáis en buenas manos. Y lo mismo si encontramos a Cachomon y Nymphmon. –Dijo Yolei mirando a AngelGatomon, NRGmon y Greenymon.

Sí. –Contestaron los tres.

Poco después, los elegidos oyeron ruidos desde atrás lo cual les entusiasmó pensando que eran los Numemons.

Estamos de suerte, son los Numemons. –Dijo Davis.

Sí, deben ser ellos. No creo que otro digimon quisiera pasear en un sitio como éste. –Dijo TK.

Pues esperémosles. –Dijo Yolei.

Tras medio minuto, vieron claramente a los Numemons acercándose; había un total de treinta Numemons. El entusiasmo de los elegidos bajó cuando vieron que estaban bajo el control de anillos malignos.

Oh no. Están bajo el control de anillos malignos. –Dijo TK.

Pues tendremos que luchar contra ellos. –Dijo Kari.

Como son rivales fáciles, no tendremos demasiados problemas. –Dijo Davis.

Si la cosa saliera mal, me uniré a la lucha para derrotarlos fácilmente como digimon de nivel adulto que soy. Reservad vuestras evoluciones para combates más difíciles. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Yo y Greenymon os ayudaremos. –Dijo NRGmon.

De acuerdo. –Dijo Hawkmon.

¡A por ellos! –Gritó Veemon.

Todos los digimons excepto AngelGatomon fueron a atacar a los Numemons quienes empezaron a lanzar sus excrementos.

Necesitaréis algo más que simples excrementos para pararnos. –Dijo Veemon con tono burlón-. ¡VEE-PUÑETAZO! –Dio un puñetazo al anillo de uno de los Numemons y lo destruyó.

¡ARMADURA DIAMANTE! –Rodó Armadillomon contra dos Numemons destruyendo los anillos que los controlaba.

¡FILO DE PLUMA! –Lanzó Hawkmon su ataque contra uno de los Numemos destruyendo el anillo.

¡RED PEGAJOSA! –Lanzó Wormmon su red contra dos Numemons para inmovilizarlos y destruir los anillos con un placaje.

¡HOJA MÁGICA! –Lanzó Greenymon su ataque de hojas que destruyó el anillo a tres Numemons.

¡ELECTRIX ESTÁTICO! –Lanzó NRGmon su ataque contra dos Numemons destruyéndoles los anillos.

Lo están haciendo realmente bien. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Creo que no necesitarán mi ayuda.

Los digimons siguieron luchando hasta que destruyeron todos los anillos malignos que controlaban a los Numemons.

Este era el último. –Dijo Veemon tras destruir el anillo maligno del último Numemon.

¿Estáis bien, Numemons? –Preguntó Kari.

Estamos bien. Gracias por liberarnos de esos anillos. Os lo agradecemos. –Contestaron los Numemons.

De nada. –Contestó Veemon.

¿Cómo os podemos recompensar, niños elegidos? –Preguntó uno de los Numemons.

¿Llevándonos a la Ciudad de los Juguetes por el alcantarillado? –Preguntó TK.

Según nos dijo Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon se escondieron allí. –Dijo Yolei.

Y nos sería más duro llegar con la ventisca. –Dijo Cody.

Supongo que sabréis el camino. –Dijo Kari.

Por supuesto. Conocemos bien el alcantarillado. Os llevaremos a la Ciudad de los Juguetes. –Dijeron los Numemons.

Gracias. –Contestaron todos.

Los elegidos dejaron que los Numemons se pusieran al frente para que les guiaran. Todos pusieron rumbo a la Ciudad de los Juguetes.

Una pregunta, AngelGatomon. ¿Tú también te entrenaste para mantenerte en tu nivel adulto? Como no involucionaste tras luchar contra Andromon. –Preguntó Kari.

Sí. –Contestó-. Cuando evolucioné a mi nivel principiante SnowSalamon, empecé a entrenar en el gimnasio del Bosque de la Luz Blanca, mi antiguo hogar. Evolucioné a AngelGatomon y me mantengo en este nivel gracias a ese entrenamiento. Dejé de ir al gimnasio desde que conocí a Ángel. Gatomon me hizo esa misma pregunta y empezó a hablarme sobre su pasado.

Entonces, debió hablarte sobre sus días con Myotismon. –Dijo Kari.

Sí, siento mucho que Gatomon tuviera ese pasado tan oscuro y lleno de dolor. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Me alegro de que no tuvieras el mismo pasado que Gatomon. Un pasado que no olvidará fácilmente. –Dijo Kari.

Ahora Gatomon está totalmente libre de ese mundo de esclavitud en el que estaba atrapada, y el que le hizo olvidar su verdadera identidad. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Desde luego. Gracias a su difunto amigo Wizardmon quien estaba siempre a su lado, descubrió su verdadera identidad. –Dijo Kari.

Gatomon también me habló sobre él. El pobre se sacrificó para salvaros a las dos. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Y debemos agradecérselo. –Dijo TK-. De no ser por él, Kari y Gatomon habrían muerto aquel día.

Al final hicimos que Myotismon pagara por todos los pecados que había cometido en ambas épocas. –Dijo Ken.

Sí. –Contestó Kari.

Tras diez minutos caminando, los Numemons pararon cerca de una escalera.

Ahora estamos justo debajo de la Ciudad de los Juguetes. Subiendo esta escalera, saldréis directamente al exterior. Esta es la salida más grande que hay. –Dijeron los Numemons.

Muchas gracias por traernos, Numemons. –Dijo TK.

De nada. Adiós y mucha suerte. –Dijeron mientras se iban.

Adiós. –Contestaron los elegidos y sus digimons.

A pesar de que sean criaturas repugnantes; tienen buen corazón. –Dijo Kari.

Por supuesto. No hay que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia sino por su comportamiento. –Dijo Yolei.

Esa tapa parece suficientemente grande para que podamos salir. –Dijo Cody.

Pero abrirla no será tarea fácil. –Dijo TK mientras miraba la tapa que daba salida al exterior-. Debe haber nieve y hielo sobre la tapa que impedirá que podamos abrirla y empujarla hacia arriba. Además, nos caería todo la nieve y el hielo encima.

Dejádmelo a mí. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Usaré mi Disparo de Luz para empujar la tapa de golpe hacia arriba y pegaré un salto hacia atrás.

AngelGatomon fue hacia las escaleras para ponerse justo debajo de la tapa.

Alejaos para que no os caiga la nieve y el hielo encima. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. ¡DISPARO DE LUZ! –Disparó su ataque contra la tapa y pegó un salto hacia atrás. La potencia del ataque empujó la tapa hacia arriba y consiguió atravesar la nieve y el hielo que había encima. Algo de nieve y hielo cayó por el agujero.

Gracias por haber abierto la tapa, AngelGatomon. –Dijo Davis.

De nada. –Contestó.

Los elegidos vieron que se había levantado otra ventisca en el exterior.

Entonces, Andromon no se equivocó en la predicción de otra ventisca. –Dijo Ken.

Debemos tener cuidado al subir la escalera y cuando salgamos fuera. –Dijo TK.

Salid de uno en uno y yo os agarraré para evitar que caigáis en caso de que resbaléis. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

De acuerdo. –Contestaron los elegidos.

Veemon, NRGmon y Greenymon no tendrán problemas para subir la escalera porque caminan a dos patas. Pero yo sí que voy a necesitar ayuda de AngelGatomon para subir la escalera porque camino a cuatro patas. –Dijo Armadillomon.

Yo saldré volando. –Dijo Hawkmon.

Y yo usaré mi Red Pegajosa. –Dijo Wormmon.

El primero en salir deberá meterse en una de las casas y dejar la puerta abierta para que sepamos en cual ha entrado y podamos refugiarnos todos. –Dijo TK.

Yo seré el primero en salir. –Dijo Hawkmon.

Hawkmon voló para salir afuera y corrió hacia la casa que tenía justo enfrente para meterse dejando la puerta abierta. Después, Wormmon lanzó su red a la última barra de la escalera para subir hacia arriba con ella y salir. Luego se metió en la casa junto con Hawkmon.

Los elegidos y los demás digimons empezaron a subir la escalera con AngelGatomon agarrándoles para evitar que se cayeran si se resbalaban. Kari y NRGmon fueron los únicos que se resbalaron, pero no cayeron gracias a AngelGatomon quien era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar su peso. Cuando salían del alcantarillado, corrían rápidamente hacia la casa. Greenymon fue el último en subir la escalera antes de que él y AngelGatomon corrieran hacia la casa. Davis se encargó de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Nos quedaremos aquí para descansar y comer. –Dijo TK.

¿Comer? Pues comamos, tengo mucha hambre. –Dijo Veemon.

Tras estos últimos combates, necesitamos reponer energías. –Dijo Hawkmon.

He sido la que más ha trabajado, así que necesitaré un merecido descanso. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Por supuesto. –Sonrió Kari.

Hay algo de leña en esa chimenea. –Dijo Yolei-. Haré una hoguera que nos dará algo de calor. He traído una caja de cerillas y otra de pastillas de encendido aparte de la comida.

No hace falta; usaremos a Flamedramon para encender la hoguera. –Dijo Davis-. ¿Puedes armor digievolucionar, Veemon? –Preguntó.

Lo siento, tengo mucha hambre. –Contestó.

Entonces, la encenderé yo. –Dijo Yolei.

Yolei fue hacia la chimenea y sacó la caja de cerillas y la caja de pastillas de encendido de su bolsa. Puso un par de pastillas entre la leña y las encendió con dos cerillas. Medio minuto después, la hoguera aumentó.

Pongámonos todos enfrente de la chimenea. –Dijo TK.

Los elegidos y los digimons se pusieron enfrente de la chimenea. Todos se frotaron las manos para entrar en calor ante el insoportable frío que hacía en el exterior.

Sacaré toda la comida de la bolsa, comed lo que os apetezca. –Dijo Yolei sacando la comida de su bolsa.

Aquí está la caja con los onigiris. –Dijo Cody quien llevaba la caja de onigiris que la señora Izumi les había dado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía onigiris. –Dijo Veemon emocionado.

Yo tampoco. –Sonrió Armadillomon.

¿Onigiris? ¿Las famosas bolas de arroz rellenas? Ángel y yo hablamos una vez sobre gastronomía y me dijo que deseaba mucho probar los onigiris. ¿Podríais guardar alguno para que lo pruebe en caso de que viniera? –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Por supuesto. Si tanto lo desea, no vamos a hacerle esperar su deseo. –Dijo Kari.

Siempre que estos dos glotones no se los coman todos cuando no nos demos cuenta. –Sonrió Davis señalando a Veemon y Armadillomon que estaban a sus lados.

Muy gracioso, Davis. Pero ya no soy tan glotón como en antaño. –Dijo Veemon.

Ni yo tampoco. –Dijo Armadillomon

Dejemos también unos pocos para Patamon y Gatomon. A ambos les encantaban. –Dijo Kari.

Yo tampoco he probado los onigiris, así que comeré uno. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Yo también comeré uno, tampoco los he probado. –Dijo NRGmon.

Una vez que Yvette, Cachomon, Ferri y yo fuimos a la montaña, Yvette trajo onigiris que había hecho para almorzar. Compró el arroz y las algas nori en una tienda de productos japoneses. –Dijo Greenymon-. Probé uno de atún con mayonesa y estaba buenísimo. Lástima para Cachomon que se comió el único que estaba relleno de Wasabi. –Sonrió.

Es lo que tienen los onigiris: un relleno sorpresa. –Dijo TK.

Cuando notó el picante, le salió humo por las orejas. –Sonrió Greenymon-. Aquello fue en verano del 2002, y no he comido onigiris desde entonces. Así que comeré uno también.

Pues adelante. –Sonrió Kari.

Los elegidos y los digimons empezaron a comer de lo que Yolei había traído, aparte de los onigiris hechos por la señora Izumi.

Cuando terminemos, exploraremos las casas para encontrar a Patamon y Gabumon. –Dijo Davis.

Esta ventisca no es tan fuerte como la que hacía cuando aterrizamos en el Lago Ojo de Dragón. Así que saldremos cuando terminemos de comer. –Dijo TK.

¿A dónde iremos cuando terminemos la búsqueda? –Preguntó Yolei.

Exploraremos las Tierras Gélidas. –Dijo TK.

¿Cómo sabremos cuáles son las Tierras Gélidas si toda la Isla File está gélida? –Preguntó Yolei.

Nosotros los digimons os guiaremos. –Dijo Hawkmon.

Agumon y los otros junto con nosotros hicimos una excursión por toda la isla para conocerla a fondo, pocos días después de que os fuerais. –Dijo Veemon.

También nos hablaron sobre las batallas que tuvieron en la isla cuando pasábamos en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió cada una. –Dijo NRGmon.

Entonces, cuando terminemos la búsqueda, nos guiareis a las Tierras Gélidas. –Dijo Davis.

Sí. –Contestaron los digimons.

Cuando los elegidos y los digimons pararon de comer, salieron de la casa y se dividieron para explorar cada una de las casas preguntando si había alguien. TK y Kari junto con AngelGatomon decidieron ir hacia el castillo de la ciudad para ver si Monzaemon estaba allí.

Puede que Gabumon y Patamon se escondieran en el castillo con Monzaemon para estar más seguros sabiendo que Monzaemon es un digimon de nivel ultra. –Dijo TK-. Si buscamos en el castillo, encontraríamos a Monzaemon por lo menos; si no está ahora bajo el control de un anillo maligno y ande merodeando por la isla. Si lo estuviera, nos atraparía con su Ataque Mágico falso el cual nos quitó las emociones en antaño.

Esperemos que no lo esté; sería una gran faena derrotarle, incluso para mí. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Recemos que esté en el castillo y no controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari.

Mientras TK, Kari y AngelGatomon iban hacia el castillo; Davis, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon y Greenymon estaban mirando en la misma casa donde los digimons de los elegidos mayores fueron encerrados en un baúl por Monzaemon.

¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó Davis.

Alguien se asomó entre las cajas haciendo ruido el cual llamó la atención de los cinco.

¿Eres tú, Davis? –Preguntó quien estaba entre las cajas asomándose.

Gabumon. –Preguntó Davis.

Hola Davis, Ken. –Dijo Gabumon-. Al final habéis venido. ¿Está Matt con vosotros?

No. –Contestó Davis-. Aparte de nosotros dos, están Cody, Yolei, TK y Kari.

Me hubiera gustado ver a Matt de nuevo. –Dijo Gabumon.

Izzy nos dijo que Gennai estaba intentando encontrar el archivo de expansión para el antiguo digivice que permita que su poseedor pueda venir al mundo digital. –Dijo Ken-. Pudimos venir gracias a que Izzy obtuvo el archivo de expansión para el D3.

Entonces, sois la única esperanza para este mundo por ahora. –Dijo Gabumon.

Según nos había dicho Agumon, tú y Patamon vinisteis aquí para esconderos. –Dijo Davis. ¿Dónde está Patamon?

Pues verás…

[Flashback 1º persona POV]

Los tres íbamos huyendo de tres anillos malignos y con la ventisca encima. Agumon tuvo mala suerte de tropezarse.

¡Agumon! –Gritó Gabumon yendo a ayudarle junto con Patamon, pero uno de los anillos le atrapó antes de llegar y los otros dos anillos estaban cerca-. ¡Corramos antes de que los otros dos nos cojan!

Sí. –Contestó Patamon.

Mientras corríamos en el bosque; Agumon evolucionó directamente a MetalGreymon y nos disparó una Giga Explosión.

¡Cuidado! –Gritó Gabumon tras ver la Giga Explosión que explotó en los arboles. La onda hizo que Patamon se estrellara contra un árbol, pero Gabumon se agachó y no fue empujado por la onda.

Corrí hacia Patamon para ayudarle, pero uno de los anillos le atrapó antes de que pudiera llegar.

¡Nooooooooo! –Gritó Gabumon.

Y cuando iba a destruirlo, el anillo restante estuvo a punto de pillarme.

Conseguí perder de vista al anillo en el bosque y esconderme aquí dentro.

[Fin del Flashback]

Si decís que habéis hablado con Agumon, entonces conseguisteis destruir el anillo que le controlaba. –Dijo Gabumon.

Sí, mientras estábamos en la Montaña Panorámica. –Contestó Veemon.

Así que ahora Patamon está bajo el poder de ese anillo maligno. –Dijo Davis-. TK se va deprimir mucho cuando se entere, y eso que Patamon estuvo a punto de convertirse esclavo de Digimon Emperador.

Nunca podré perdonarme todo el mal que causé en el pasado. –Dijo Ken.

Todo eso ya se acabó, Ken. No tienes porqué disculparte. –Dijo Wormmon.

Sí, Wormmon. –Contestó Ken-. Ahora que hemos encontrado a Gabumon, busquemos a Patamon y liberémosle.

Yo mandaré un mensaje a los demás. –Dijo Davis-. ¿Les cuento lo de Patamon? –Preguntó.

Mejor que no. –Contestó Ken-. Puede que alguno de nuestros digimons aliados le haya liberado, y ahora esté sano y salvo. Si TK ve a Patamon sano y salvo cuando le habíamos dicho que estaba controlado por un anillo maligno, puede pensar que le hemos gastado una broma de muy mal gusto. Seguro que Patamon no le diría a TK que había estado bajo el control de un anillo maligno, para no preocuparle.

De acuerdo, Ken. –Contestó Davis.

Mientras tanto TK, Kari y AngelGatomon habían entrado en el castillo.

¿Monzaemon? –Gritó Kari.

¿Estás aquí? Somos los niños elegidos. –Gritó TK.

¿Niños elegidos? –Preguntó alguien desde una habitación del piso superior.

Los tres miraron hacia el piso superior y vieron a Monzaemon asomándose desde la habitación.

Sí, Monzaemon. Somos los niños elegidos. –Dijo TK.

¡Niños elegidos! Por fin habéis venido; este mundo os necesita. –Dijo Monzaemon.

Lo sabemos. –Dijo Kari.

¿Sabes quién es el responsable de todo esto, Monzaemon? –Preguntó TK.

Ni idea. –Contestó-. Cuando empezó la ventisca, guardé todos los juguetes en las casas y me escondí en el castillo tras ver los anillos malignos que venían.

Venimos aquí para encontrar a Gabumon y Patamon. Según nos dijo Agumon, se escondieron aquí, en la Ciudad de los Juguetes. –Dijo Kari.

He permanecido aquí dentro desde que empezó la ventisca. Así que no he visto si han venido aquí. –Dijo Monzaemon.

En ese momento, sonó el sonido de mensaje recibido en los D-Terminal de TK y Kari. El mensaje decía:

_Hola, chicos._

_Os informamos que Ken y yo hemos encontrado a Gabumon en una de las casas._

_Davis_

Davis y Ken ya han encontrado a Gabumon. –Dijo Kari.

Ahora nos queda encontrar a Patamon. –Dijo TK.

Diré a los otros que hemos encontrado a Monzaemon sano y salvo en el castillo, y que sigan buscando a Patamon. –Dijo Kari empezando a escribir el mensaje en su D-Terminal.

Los demás elegidos recibieron el mensaje de Kari y lo leyeron. Siguieron buscando en las casas para encontrar a Patamon. TK, Kari y AngelGatomon se disponían a salir del castillo.

Bueno, Monzaemon. Vamos a seguir buscando a Patamon. –Dijo TK.

Quédate aquí. –Dijo Kari.

Sí. –Respondió.

Monzaemon se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba escondido. TK, Kari y AngelGatomon caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo para salir afuera. Nada más abrir la puerta, un ataque de energía negro que vino desde el cielo los sorprendió. Los tres dieron un salto hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque.

Algún digimon nos estaba esperando fuera para atacarnos. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

El ataque venía desde el cielo; debe ser un digimon volador. –Dijo Kari.

Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. –Dijo TK con un tono de preocupación que llamó la atención de Kari y AngelGatomon.

Echemos un vistazo. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Los tres se asomaron para ver quién les había atacado. Era Angemon, pero su blanco estaba reemplazado por negro y su dorado por plateado. El anillo maligno que le controlaba estaba en su cuello.

Es Angemon bajo el control de un anillo maligno. No me lo puedo creer. –Dijo TK estupefacto.

También ha cambiado su color. –Dijo Kari.

No es Angemon sino BlackAngemon. Angemon corrompido por la oscuridad. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

BLACKANGEMON (_DIGIMON ÁNGEL)_

NIVEL: _ADULTO_

ATRIBUTO: _VIRUS_

ATAQUE: _GOLPE DE HEREJÍA_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Escribiré un mensaje de ayuda a los demás. –Dijo Kari.

Mientras ellos vienen, intenta destruirle el anillo maligno, AngelGatomon. –Dijo TK.

Sí. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

AngelGatomon salió afuera para enfrentarse a BlackAngemon.

Este viento me dificultará las cosas. Intentaré destruirle el anillo a pie. –Pensó AngelGatomon-. ¡DISPARO DE LUZ! –Disparó su ataque pero BlackAngemon lo esquivó.

¡GOLPE DE HEREJÍA! –Disparó BlackAngemon su ataque Golpe de Fe que ahora era de color negro y con el nombre de Golpe de Herejía.

AngelGatomon saltó hacia su derecha para esquivarlo.

Es muy rápido. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Será difícil destruirle el anillo.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los elegidos seguían su búsqueda cuando fueron interrumpidos por el mensaje de Kari que decía:

_Hola, chicos._

_Necesitamos que vengáis aquí al castillo; estamos siendo atacados por BlackAngemon que suponemos que es Angemon bajo el control de un anillo maligno. AngelGatomon está luchando contra él y necesita vuestra ayuda. Daos prisa._

_Kari._

Yolei y Cody junto con Hawkmon, Armadillomon y NRGmon estaban en una de las casas de la misma zona donde Togemon peleó contra Monzaemon en el pasado.

Es terrible; Patamon tampoco pudo escapar de los anillos malignos. –Dijo Cody tras leer el mensaje.

Supongo que sabréis dónde está el castillo. –Dijo Yolei a los digimons.

Sí, por supuesto. –Contestaron.

Démonos prisa. –Dijo Cody.

Sí. –Contestó Yolei.

Los cuatros salieron de la casa corriendo.

Tenéis que digievolucionar. –Ordenó Yolei.

Sí. –Contestaron ambos digimons.

HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AQUILAMON!

ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… ANKYLOMON!

Pero ambos digimons no pudieron digievolucionar.

No podemos digievolucionar normalmente. –Dijo Armadillomon.

Entonces, tendremos que armor digievolucionar. –Dijo Hawkmon.

Debe haber alguna torre oscura en esta ciudad que está impidiendo que puedan digievolucionar. –Dijo Cody.

Entonces, ¡ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA, HAWKMON! –Ordenó Yolei sacando su D-Terminal.

¡HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… HALSEMON, LAS ALAS DEL AMOR!

Tú también, Armadillomon. –Ordenó Cody sacando su D-Terminal.

¡ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… DIGMON, EL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO!

Nosotros dos buscaremos la torre oscura y la destruiremos. Os mandaré un mensaje cuando lo hayamos hecho. –Dijo Cody.

De acuerdo. Nosotros iremos al castillo para ayudar a AngelGatomon. –Dijo Yolei.

Yo iré con Yolei y Halsemon al castillo. –Dijo NRGmon.

Cody se montó a lomos de Digmon y salieron volando. Yolei y NRGmon se montaron a lomos de Halsemon y volaron hacia donde estaba el castillo. Mientras tanto, Davis, Ken y Greenymon corrían hacia donde estaba el castillo siguiendo a Flamedramon. Wormmon estaba sobre los brazos de Ken debido a que no podía evolucionar.

Mientras los demás iban de camino, AngelGatomon intentaba darle a BlackAngemon con su Disparo de Luz desesperadamente a la vez que soportaba el viento.

A este ritmo, nunca conseguiré destruirle el anillo. –Pensó AngelGatomon-. Tendré que luchar contra él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

AngelGatomon voló hacia él preparando su Golpe de Gato, pero BlackAngemon lo bloqueó con su bastón y le dio una patada a AngelGatomon.

¡GOLPE DE HEREJÍA! –Disparó su ataque contra AngelGatomon.

AngelGatomon utilizó su Disparo de Luz in extremis para neutralizar el ataque de BlackAngemon, pero la onda del impacto entre los dos ataques empujó a AngelGatomon contra una de las torres del castillo.

¿Cuándo llegarán los demás? AngelGatomon está perdiendo. –Dijo TK-. ¿No deberíamos decirle a Monzaemon que le eche una mano? Él es un digimon de nivel ultra.

Sería mejor no meter a Monzaemon en este combate hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. –Contestó Kari-. Y no creo que los demás tarden mucho en venir, si recibieron el mensaje.

En medio minuto; llegaron Davis y Ken con sus digimons, Gabumon y Greenymon. Flamedramon se puso a pelear contra BlackAngemon.

TK, Kari. ¿Estáis bien? –Dijo Davis.

Estamos bien, Davis. –Dijo TK.

¿Hay alguna torre oscura por aquí? Como Veemon ha evolucionado en Flamedramon en lugar de ExVeemon. –Preguntó Kari.

Eso parece. –Contestó Davis.

Y por lo tanto, Wormmon no puede ayudar debido a que no tenemos el digihuevo de la Amabilidad para que pueda armor digievolucionar. –Dijo Ken.

Tarde o temprano lo encontrarás. –Dijo Davis.

Con esta mala visibilidad causada por la ventisca, es casi imposible ver la torre oscura desde lejos. –Dijo TK.

¡Chicos! –Gritó Yolei aproximándose montada en Halsemon.

Hola Yolei. –Dijo Kari-. ¿Dónde están Cody y Armadillomon?

Están buscando la torre oscura que está impidiendo que nuestros digimons evolucionen normalmente, para destruirla. –Contestó Yolei mientras se bajaba de Halsemon.

Halsemon fue a luchar contra BlackAngemon junto con AngelGatomon y Flamedramon.

Espero que la encuentren y destruyan pronto. –Dijo TK.

Mientras tanto; Halsemon, Flamedramon y AngelGatomon intentarán destruirle el anillo a BlackAngemon.

Cody y Digmon se dirigieron hacia el bosque donde vieron la torre oscura cuando estuvieron a 100 metros de ella.

Ahí está la torre oscura. –Dijo Cody.

Voy a destruirla. –Dijo Digmon.

Cody bajó de Digmon, y Digmon fue hacia la torre oscura. Cuando se dispuso a destruirla, apareció Woodmon bajo el control de un anillo maligno.

No te permitiré que destruyas la torre oscura. –Dijo Woodmon-. ¡LLUVIA DE RAMAS!

Digmon esquivaba los golpes que Woodmon intentaba darle.

¡TALADRADORA METAL! –Disparó su ataque contra Woodmon destruyéndole el anillo maligno, lo que le hizo volver a la normalidad.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Woodmon.

Estabas siendo controlado por un anillo maligno. Mejor que te escondas en una de las casas para evitar que otro anillo te capture y controle. –Dijo Cody.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Woodmon y se dirigió a la casa que estaba más cerca.

Ahora destruiré la torre oscura. –Dijo Digmon-. ¡TALADRADORA METAL! –Disparó su ataque contra la torre oscura destruyéndola.

Ahora avisaré a los demás. –Dijo Cody mientras sacaba su D-Terminal.

Mientras tanto; Flamedramon, Halsemon y AngelGatomon seguían intentando destruirle el anillo maligno a BlackAngemon.

¡GOLPE DE HEREJÍA! –El ataque dio a Flamedramon y Halsemon cuando intentaron esquivarlo. A pesar de no haber recibido el ataque directamente, fue suficiente para que involucionaran.

Davis y Yolei fueron hacia sus compañeros digimons tendidos en el suelo.

Es demasiado rápido y poderoso. –Dijo Kari.

¿Cuándo destruirá Cody la torre oscura? –Dijo TK.

En ese justo momento, sonó el sonido de mensaje recibido en los D-Terminal. Los cinco leyeron el mensaje de Cody:

_Hola, chicos._

_Ya hemos destruido la torre oscura. Perdonad la tardanza; la torre estaba vigilada. Vamos para allá._

_Cody._

Cody ya ha destruido la torre oscura. –Dijo Kari.- Ahora Veemon, Hawkmon y Wormmon pueden digievolucionar.

Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon… ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA! –Dijeron Davis, Yolei y Ken.

¡VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… EXVEEMON!

¡HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AQUILAMON!

¡WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… STINGMON!

Los tres volaron hacia BlackAngemon para atacarle por la espalda mientras luchaba contra AngelGatomon. Pero BlackAngemon los vio de reojo y voló hacia arriba de golpe haciendo que dieran a AngelGatomon por accidente.

Lo sentimos AngelGatomon. –Dijo ExVeemon.

No pasa nada. –Contestó AngelGatomon-. Ataquemos todos juntos.

¡LASER X!

¡CORNADA GIGANTE!

¡ATAQUE PUNZANTE!

¡GOLPE DE GATO!

BlackAngemon deshizo el Laser X con su bastón y esquivó los ataques de Aquilamon, Stingmon y AngelGatomon.

Es demasiado rápido. –Dijo Greenymon.

Y muy poderoso. –Dijo NRGmon.

Así nunca conseguiremos liberar a Angemon del anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari-. Avisaré a Monzaemon

Sí, hazlo. ¡Corre! –Contestó TK.

Kari se metió en el castillo corriendo para avisar a Monzaemon mientras los digimons intentaban destruirle el anillo maligno a BlackAngemon.

¡Perdonad la tardanza! –Dijo Cody quien venía a lomos de Ankylomon.

No pasa nada Cody. –Dijo TK.

Ve a por él, Ankylomon. –Ordenó Cody mientras bajaba de Ankylomon.

Lo sé. –Contestó.

Ankylomon corrió a luchar junto con los otros digimons.

¡COLA MARTILLO! –Intentó dar a BlackAngemon pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente.

¡GOLPE DE HEREJÍA! –Disparó su ataque contra Ankylomon quien intentó esquivarlo, pero el ataque le alcanzó de pleno y le hizo involucionar.

¡No, Armadillomon! –Gritó Cody.

Un digimon terrestre tiene demasiadas desventajas contra uno volador. –Dijo Ken.

Davis miró hacia atrás y vio a Kari viniendo con Monzaemon.

Ya viene Kari con Monzaemon. –Dijo Davis.

¡Menos mal! –Dijo TK.

Os ayudaré a liberar a Angemon. –Dijo Monzaemon-. ¡ATAQUE MÁGICO!

BlackAngemon intentó evitar el Ataque Mágico, pero al final consiguió atraparle. Luego, Monzaemon utilizó su mirada láser dirigida contra el anillo y lo destruyó. BlackAngemon involucionó a Patamon volviendo a la normalidad.

¡Patamon! –Gritó TK llorando de alegría y corriendo hacia su compañero digimon-. ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien. ¿Te he preocupado mucho, TK? –Dijo Patamon.

Muchísimo. Me quedé estupefacto cuando vi que estabas controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo TK.

Démosle gracias a Monzaemon. Sin él, nos habría costado muchísimo quitarte ese anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari a Patamon.

Muchas gracias, Monzaemon. –Dijo Patamon.

De nada. –Contestó.

Había decidido que iríamos a las Tierras Gélidas. Propongo que después vayamos al Templo del Digivice en el Gran Cañón. –Dijo TK.

Seguro que Gatomon debe estar en alguno de esos sitios, o puede que en otro. –Dijo Kari-. Espero que esté bien.

No te preocupes, la encontraremos. –Dijo Davis.

También nos queda encontrar a Gomamon y Palmon para ver que están bien. –Dijo Yolei.

Sí, por supuesto. –Dijo Kari.

Creo que estarás más seguro en el castillo con Monzaemon, Gabumon. –Dijo Cody.

Sí. –Contestó.

No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a las Tierras Gélidas. –Dijo Yolei.

Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Cuidaos mucho. –Dijo Kari a Gabumon y Monzaemon.

Igualmente. Adiós. –Dijeron Gabumon y Monzaemon.

Adiós. –Contestaron los elegidos y sus digimons.

Los elegidos salieron de la Ciudad de los Juguetes rumbo a las Tierras Gélidas guiados por los digimons.

¿Qué les espera en las Tierras Gélidas? ¿Encontrarán a Gatomon, Gomamon o Palmon allí? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el cuarto capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	6. Exploración en las Tierras Gélidas

**CAPÍTULO 5 EXPLORACIÓN EN LAS TIERRAS GÉLIDAS**

Media hora más tarde, los elegidos y sus digimons llegaron a las Tierras Gélidas; a la zona donde estaban las aguas termales en ebullición. Hacía más frío que la vez que los elegidos mayores fueron a la zona, pero las aguas termales no se congelaron.

Recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí, vimos una nevera llena de huevos los cuales cocinamos para cenar aquella vez. Entonces, Joe se estaba poniendo rígido por nuestras decisiones al ser el mayor y el responsable según él. –Dijo TK.

Y también era muy quejica. –Sonrió Kari.

Nunca habíamos oído algo así sobre Joe. –Dijo Cody.

Si él era así antes, no podemos juzgarle mal. –Dijo Davis.

A propósito, Davis. ¿Te dijo Gabumon que él y Patamon se separaron y no sabía que Patamon había sido capturado por uno de los anillos malignos? –Preguntó TK-. Como no nos dijiste nada de que Patamon estaba bajo el control de un anillo.

Nos dijo que ellos dos iban juntos cuando el anillo capturó a Patamon. –Contestó Davis.

Pero le dije a Davis que no lo dijera en el mensaje para que no te deprimieras o te enfadaras con él en caso de que lo encontráramos sano y salvo tras haber sido liberado por un digimon aliado. –Dijo Ken.

Os agradezco que no lo hayáis dicho; prefiero descubrir cosas así yo mismo antes de que me echen posibles mentiras. –Dijo TK.

Yo tampoco te lo habría dicho en caso de que me hubiese liberado un digimon aliado antes de encontrarte; para no preocuparte más de lo que estuvieras. –Dijo Patamon.

Lo importante es que ya has sido liberado de ese anillo maligno y TK está contigo ahora. –Dijo Kari.

Sí. –Contestó Patamon.

Será mejor que sigamos adelante y no perdamos el tiempo. –Dijo Cody.

Sí, busquemos en la cueva donde dormimos en antaño; puede que allí encontremos a otro de nuestros digimons. –Dijo TK-. Seguidnos.

Los elegidos y sus digimons con TK y Patamon al frente caminaron hacia la cueva donde los elegidos antiguos durmieron en antaño. Cuando la vieron, entraron en ella para explorarla. Mientras exploraban la cueva, Ken encontró una bola amarilla con un símbolo grabado en negro.

He encontrado algo. –Gritó Ken mientras sacaba la bola del suelo nevado.

¿Qué es, Ken? –Preguntó Yolei mientras ella y los otros corrían hacia donde estaba Ken.

Una bola amarilla con un símbolo grabado. –Respondió Ken.

Debe tener algún misterio. –Dijo Cody.

O puede ser un objeto valioso que haya perdido alguien. –Dijo Davis.

Cuando nos encontremos con Gennai, le preguntaremos sobre la bola. –Dijo TK-. Yo la guardaré.

Ken dio la bola a TK y la metió en su mochila.

Se ve que en esta cueva no hay nadie escondido. –Dijo Davis-. Salgamos de aquí y sigamos buscando por las Tierras Gélidas.

Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Cuando salieron de la cueva, se encontraron con un Hyogamon controlado por un anillo maligno que estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Al fin os encuentro, niños elegidos. Os voy a dejar como carámbanos. –Dijo Hyogamon.

¿Quién es ese digimon? –Preguntó Kari-. Se parece a Ogremon.

Es Hyogamon, un Ogremon de tipo hielo. –Contestó Patamon.

Pues si es un digimon de tipo hielo, ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN FLAMEDRAMON. –Ordenó Davis a Veemon tras sacar su D-Terminal.

¡VEEMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… FLAMEDRAMON EL VALOR ARDIENTE!

Ahora verás. ¡PUNTAS DE HIELO! -Hyogamon lanzó su ataque que eran carámbanos grandes.

¡COHETE DE FUEGO! –Flamedramon usó su ataque contra los carámbanos dirigiéndose a Hyogamon.

¡BARRERA DE HIELO! –Hyogamon usó su técnica defensiva al ver que Flamedramon derretía su ataque de carámbanos. Luego, Hyogamon saltó hacia su derecha para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque de Flamedramon.

Vamos, Flamedramon. Dale duro, tú puedes. –Dijo Davis.

No podemos dejar que Flamedramon luche solo. –Dijo Kari.

Nuestros digimons deberían echarle una mano. –Dijo Yolei.

No parece un rival demasiado poderoso. Los digimons pueden armor digievolucionar y reservar las evoluciones normales para combates más difíciles. –Dijo Ken.

Y si la cosa se pone fea, aquí estoy yo para arreglarlo todo. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Yolei, Cody, TK y Kari afirmaron con la cabeza.

Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon. ¡Armor digievoluciona! –Gritaron Yolei, Cody y TK tras sacar sus D-Terminal.

¡HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… SHURIMON, LA SINCERIDAD QUE BROTA!

¡ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… DIGMON, EL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO!

¡PATAMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… PEGASUSMON, LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE!

Los tres corrieron hacia Hyogamon para atacarle.

¡TALADRADORA METAL!

¡ESTRELLA DOBLE!

¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

¡BARRERA DE HIELO! –Hyogamon se cubrió con su técnica defensiva y pegó un salto hacia atrás.

¡LLAMARADA SÚBITA! –Flamedramon lanzó su ataque que Hyogamon esquivó de un salto.

No hace más que utilizar su técnica defensiva y esquivar los ataques de nuestros digimons. –Dice Cody-. Creo que intenta hacer que nuestros digimon se cansen.

Pues será mejor que los digimons intenten rodearle y atacarle a corta distancia. –Dijo TK.

¡DIGIMONS! ¡RODEADLE Y DESPUÉS ATACADLE DE CERCA! –Ordenó Davis.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Flamedramon.

Los digimons empezaron a rodear a Hyogamon para atacarle.

No penséis que me derrotaréis así. ¡PUNTAS DE HIELO! –Empezó a lanzar su ataque sin parar mientras volteaba.

Los digimons esquivaban como podían los carámbanos que Hyogamon no paraba de lanzarles.

¡ROZE DE AGUA! – Lanzó Shurimon su ataque contra Hyogamon que hizo que parase dejándolo aturdido-. ¡Atacad ahora! –Ordenó.

¡LLAMARADA SÚBITA!

¡TALADRADORA METAL!

¡LLAMA DE PLATA!

Los tres lanzaron sus ataques contra el brazo izquierdo de Hyogamon para destruir el anillo maligno que le controlaba. Tras esto, Hyogamon volvió a la normalidad.

¡Eh! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Qué ha pasado? –Gritó Hyogamon.

Estabas siendo controlado por un anillo maligno. –Contestó Kari.

Ten más cuidado a partir de ahora. –Dijo Yolei.

Procuraré tenerlo. Gracias por molestaros en liberarme. Adiós. –Dijo Hyogamon mientras se marchaba corriendo.

Es igual que Ogremon; en el fondo no es mala persona. –Dijo Kari.

Si fuese un cómplice de nuestro nuevo enemigo, no sería necesario que un anillo maligno le controlase. –Dijo Ken.

No perdamos más tiempo y sigamos explorando las Tierras Gélidas. –Dijo TK.

Sí. –Contestaron los demás.

Los elegidos y sus digimons tomaron rumbo hacia la parte septentrional de la isla alejándose del Monte Mugen. Durante su recorrido, se levantó una ventisca más intensa que la que les sorprendió cuando aterrizaron en el Lago Ojo de Dragón. TK agarró a Patamon y Kari a AngelGatomon para evitar que fuesen arrastrados por la ventisca al tener alas.

Esta ventisca es mucho más intensa que la que nos sorprendió cuando aterrizamos en el lago. –Dijo TK mientras cogía a Patamon con fuerza-. Procurad que no os arrastre.

Esperemos encontrar un refugio pronto. –Dijo Cody.

Puede que ésta sea el área donde el viento está siendo más intenso al ser un área de clima polar. –Dijo Ken.

Mientras no encontremos refugio, hay que seguir adelante. –Dijo Veemon.

Sí, Veemon. –Contestó Davis.

Los elegidos y sus digimons seguían su camino aguantando la ventisca mientras no encontraran un refugio.

Justo cuando empezó a levantarse la ventisca, Ángel había llegado a las Tierras Gélidas desde el televisor que estaba en la misma zona donde Matt y Gabumon aterrizaron cuando los niños elegidos fueron separados por Devimon. Ángel cargaba con su mochila de montaña y su bolsa deportiva donde estaba la comida, ropa y material que llevaba.

Vi que estaba nevando de manera insignificante desde la pantalla de mi ordenador, ¿Y ahora se levanta una ventisca como ésta? Menos mal que me puse ropa de abrigo. –Pensó Ángel.

Ángel se puso a pasear por la zona para encontrar un refugio. Un poco más tarde, encontró una cueva que era la misma donde se refugiaron Matt y Gabumon en antaño.

¡Una cueva! Podré refugiarme allí hasta que calme un poco la ventisca. –Pensó.

Ángel fue hacia la cueva para meterse en ella. Cuando entró, vio a Gomamon dentro.

Si no me equivoco, tú eres un Gomamon, ¿No? –Dijo Ángel.

Sí, así es. –Contestó Gomamon-. Y ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó.

Soy Ángel, un elegido de España. –Contestó Ángel.

Entonces, eres el compañero humano de AngelGatomon. Ella nos habló a todos sobre ti. –Dijo Gomamon.

Y si no me equivoco, tú eres el compañero digimon de Joe Kido. –Dijo Ángel.

Sí, así es. –Contestó Gomamon.

Yvette y Ferri me hablaron sobre todos vosotros; cuando os encontrasteis con ellos en el continente de Server. También me dijeron vuestros nombres. Os vi a todos cuando luchasteis contra Apocalymon. Me puse extremadamente nervioso cuando Apocalymon hizo que os descompusieseis en datos digitales. –Dijo Ángel.

Normal, ver un cuerpo despedazarse en trocitos pondría nervioso a cualquiera. –Dijo Gomamon.

¿Qué peligro está atravesando el mundo digital? –Dijo Ángel.

Desde hace pocos días, empezó a hacer este tiempo invernal por toda la isla y no ha parado desde entonces. Aunque hay ocasiones que amainan las ventiscas y sólo nieva. –Dijo Gomamon-. Y eso no es todo, también aparecieron torres oscuras de las cuales salían malignos que controlaban digimon de hasta nivel ultra.

Así que han aparecido torres oscuras por toda la isla y de las cuales salen anillos malignos. Tratándose de torres oscuras y anillos malignos, puede que sea obra de un nuevo Digimon Emperador. –Dijo Ángel.

No sé si el responsable de todo esto es un nuevo Digimon Emperador. –Dijo Gomamon.

Y a la vez está haciendo este tiempo por toda la isla. Seguramente nuestro enemigo provoca estas ventiscas para que los anillos atrapen a los digimons con más facilidad. –Dijo Ángel.

Puede que esa sea la razón por la que nuestro enemigo está provocando este tiempo. –Dijo Gomamon.

Espero que AngelGatomon esté bien. –Dijo Ángel cabizbajo.

Y yo espero que Joe venga pronto. –Dijo Gomamon.

Si tiene el digivice antiguo, no podrá venir hasta que Gennai obtenga el archivo de expansión que haga que el digivice antiguo pueda abrir la puerta digital. –Dijo Ángel-. He podido venir porque Yvette y Ferri me mandaron el archivo de expansión para el D3 que obtuvieron gracias a la copia de Gennai de España.

Ya veo. –Dijo Gomamon-. Pero TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken sí podrán venir; ellos poseen D3.

He venido aquí siendo en España las 8:30 AM. Seguramente están en la Isla File desde hace varias horas, sabiendo que en Japón hay ocho horas más que en España. –Dijo Ángel-. En todo este tiempo, ya deben haber explorado gran parte de la isla y puede que hayan encontrado a AngelGatomon.

Seguramente. –Dijo Gomamon.

Esperaré aquí hasta que calme la ventisca y entonces empezaré a buscar a AngelGatomon, si los elegidos japoneses no la han encontrado ya. –Dijo Ángel.

Lo malo sería que nos atacara un digimon controlado por un anillo maligno. Si pasara, no tendríamos más opción que huir. –Dijo Gomamon.

Eso es verdad. –Dijo Ángel.

Ángel se quedó en la cueva con Gomamon mientras no calmase la ventisca.

Los elegidos y sus digimons aún no habían encontrado un refugio y seguían caminando bajo la ventisca.

Si no encontramos un refugio pronto, moriremos congelados. –Dijo Kari.

Lo sé, pero no hay ninguna cueva por aquí. –Dijo TK.

Esta ventisca es más fuerte y fría que la que hizo cuando Sora y yo fuimos a Siberia. –Dijo Yolei.

Pero hay que seguir adelante. –Dijo Davis.

Ojalá encontremos un refugio pronto. –Dijo Cody.

Siguieron caminando bajo la ventisca cuando por fin encontraron la cueva donde estaban Ángel y Gomamon.

¡Una cueva! –Dijo Yolei.

¡Por fin! ¡Hemos encontrado un refugio! –Dijo Kari.

Entremos. –Dijo Davis.

Los elegidos y sus digimons corrieron hacia la cueva para entrar en ella. Ángel y Gomamon fijaron sus ojos en la entrada de la cueva cuando oyeron las pisadas de los elegidos y sus digimons acercándose. Cuando los elegidos y sus digimons entraron en la cueva, vieron que había alguien dentro.

¡Ángel! –Gritó AngelGatomon corriendo hacia Ángel.

¡AngelGatomon! –Gritó Ángel corriendo hacia AngelGatomon.

Los dos se abrazaron con mucho cariño y Ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Te he echado mucho de menos, veo que estás perfectamente, estaba preocupadísimo por ti. –Dijo Ángel.

Sí, estoy bien. Veo que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Es verdad. Veo que los elegidos japoneses tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarte ir con ellos y traerte a mí. –Dijo Ángel.

Se ve que Ángel tiene mucho cariño a su digimon; hasta le ha dado un beso. –Dijo Patamon.

Tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad. –Dijo TK.

Y veo que Gomamon también está aquí. –Dijo Kari yendo hacia él.

Hola, chicos. Al final habéis venido. Veo que Joe no está con vosotros. –Dijo Gomamon.

No ha podido venir, porque… –Dijo Cody.

No hace falta que me lo expliquéis; Ángel me ha contado el asunto del digivice antiguo. –Dijo Gomamon.

Entonces, ya sabes la razón. –Dijo Cody.

Tras su charla con su digimon, Ángel desvió su mirada hacia los elegidos.

Muchas gracias por llevaros a AngelGatomon con vosotros y cuidarla, y a Greenymon también. –Dijo Ángel-. Me llamo Ángel, mucho gusto por conoceros. –Dijo mientras daba la mano a los elegidos.

Igualmente. –Dijo TK.

AngelGatomon nos habló sobre ti cuando la encontramos en la Ciudad Factorial. –Dijo Kari.

También nos habló a nosotros sobre ti cuando la dejaste aquí en la Isla File. –Dijo Patamon.

Y ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarnos en los combates que hemos tenido hasta ahora. –Dijo Davis.

Me alegro que os haya ayudado. Y si estaba en la Ciudad Factorial, me he ahorrado una caminata hasta allí gracias a vosotros. Sobre todo con este tiempo. –Dijo Ángel y desvió su mirada hacia TK y Kari-. Yvette y Ferri me hablaron sobre vuestro encuentro con ellos en el Continente de Server hace nueve años; si no me equivoco os llamáis TK Takaishi y Kari Yagami.

Así es. –Dijo TK.

Yo no estuve allí en aquel momento; estaba en casa resfriada y no pude ir al campamento con mi hermano Tai. Pero mi hermano Tai me habló sobre ellos dos. –Dijo Kari.

Si Yvette y Ferri no te conocieron en aquel momento, seguramente alguno de los otros seis elegidos les habló sobre ti. –Dijo Ángel.

Puede ser. –Dijo Kari

Os vi a vosotros dos TK y Kari junto con los otros seis elegidos y todos vuestros digimons en la batalla contra Apocalymon, y fui testigo de cuando el mundo digital apareció sobre en la Tierra. También estuve en la batalla contra MaloMyotismon al igual que todos los elegidos del mundo. Debo decir que siempre he sido una persona tímida y en aquel entonces me dio vergüenza ir a saludaros. –Dijo Ángel.

Bueno, no podemos juzgarte mal por ser tímido. –Dijo Ken.

Es que en aquella época, mi nivel de japonés era bastante bajo. –Dijo Ángel.

Según estoy viendo, ahora lo manejas muy bien. –Dijo Cody.

Y ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros cuatro? –Preguntó Ángel.

Yo me llamo Davis Motomiya.

Yo me llamo Yolei Inoue.

Yo, Cody Hida.

Y yo, Ken Ichijoji.

Y en cuanto a los digimons dejad que adivine… Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Wormmon… –Dijo Ángel señalando a cada digimon que mencionaba hasta que señaló a NRGmon del cual no sabía su nombre-. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? Nunca había visto un digimon como tú.

Me llamo NRGmon, soy el compañero digimon de un elegido de Inglaterra llamado Colin. –Dijo.

Veo que has hecho un pleno de aciertos con nosotros cinco. –Dijo Veemon.

Y falta Gatomon. –Dijo Ángel-. Si no me equivoco, es la digimon de Kari, ¿No?

Sí, es mi digimon. –Dijo Kari.

¿Cuándo has llegado, Ángel? –Preguntó Yolei.

Hace menos de una hora; llegué desde el televisor que hay en esta zona. –Contestó Ángel-. Nada más llegar al mundo digital, se levantó esta ventisca y caminé por la zona buscando refugio. Encontré esta cueva para refugiarme y encontré a Gomamon dentro.

Nosotros hemos estado caminando bajo la ventisca hasta que por fin encontramos esta cueva para refugiarnos. Ha sido casi un cuarto de hora después de liberar a un Hyogamon controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo Kari.

Casi nos morimos de frío. –Dijo Yolei.

Supongo que Gomamon te habrá explicado el peligro que está atravesando el mundo digital. –Dijo TK.

Sí, me lo ha explicado todo. –Dijo Ángel.

Si hubiera aquí restos de madera, encendería una hoguera. Pero se ve no hay. –Dijo Yolei mientras miraba por toda la cueva.

Pues aguantaremos aquí dentro hasta que amaine la ventisca. –Dijo TK.

Los elegidos y sus digimons aguantaron en la cueva donde el frío no era tan intenso como afuera. Aguantaron bastante tiempo porque la ventisca no amainó hasta dentro de media hora.

Por fin ha amainado la ventisca. –Dijo Davis.

Llevamos aquí dentro más de media hora. –Dijo Yolei.

Aunque creo que hemos hecho una buena práctica de supervivencia al frío para cuando carezcamos de fuentes de calor. –Dijo Ángel.

Ya, pero nos puede costar una pulmonía. –Dijo Cody.

Vamos a ir al Templo del Digivice, Gomamon. Como Centarumon vive allí, estarás más seguro con él que estando solo en esta cueva. –Dijo TK.

Por supuesto, TK. –Contestó-. Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que vi a Gatomon y Palmon corriendo por el Gran Cañón supuestamente para esconderse en el Templo del Digivice.

Ahora sabemos que Gatomon y Palmon están allí. –Dijo Kari.

Vámonos antes de que se levante otra ventisca. –Dijo Davis.

¿Vendréis AngelGatomon y tú con nosotros, Ángel? –Preguntó Yolei.

Al fín y al cabo, tu digimon nos salvó el pellejo cuando luchamos contra Andromon. –Dijo Veemon.

Y ella sola intentó liberar a Patamon de un anillo maligno, cuando él había digievolucionado oscuramente a BlackAngemon. –Dijo TK.

Nos vendrá bien tener un digimon como ella de nuestro lado. –Dijo Cody.

Por supuesto que iremos con vosotros. Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. –Contestó Ángel.

Los elegidos y sus digimons se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Cañón. Poco después de salir de la cueva, vieron una torre oscura que no habían visto antes.

Una torre oscura. –Dijo Yolei.

Con la ventisca, no pudimos verla. –Dijo Cody.

Yo tampoco la había visto. –Dijo Ángel.

Destruyámosla. –Ordenó Yolei.

¡Armor digievoluciona…! –Ordenó Davis.

En ese preciso momento, una enorme bola de nieve vino hacía ellos desde atrás. AngelGatomon la vio de reojo.

¡Cuidado! –Gritó haciendo que los demás miraran hacia atrás y vieran la bola de nieve. Todos saltaron hacia un lado para evitarla.

Es Frigimon. –Dijo TK tras verle-. Y está controlado por un anillo maligno.

¡Armor digievoluciona, Veemon! –Ordenó Davis.

¡Un momento! –Dijo Ángel-. Dejadnos esto a nosotros. ¡ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA, ANGELGATOMON! –Ordenó sacando su D-Terminal.

¡ANGELGATOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AFRODITEMON, EL ENCANTO DE INOCENCIA!

Afroditemon era un digimon ángel femenino con la piel blanca, la cola de AngelGatomon sin las rayas moradas y el cabello rubio oscuro. Llevaba botas, guantes y casco (tapándole la cara menos la boca) como armadura, y una túnica griega blanca.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

AFRODITEMON (_DIGIMON ÁNGEL)_

NIVEL: _ARMOR_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUES: _MIRADA TENTADORA, PLUMAS DE DIOSA, LANZA RUBÍ Y ENCANTO PROHIBIDO_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Afroditemon voló directamente hacia Frigimon.

¡GOLPE CONGELANTE! –Utilizó su Golpe Congelante de largo alcance para darle, pero Afroditemon lo esquivó fácilmente.

¡ENCANTO PROHIBIDO! –Afroditemon utilizó su técnica que se trataba de una densa niebla carmesí que paralizó a Frigimon.

¡MIRADA TENTADORA! –Disparó su ataque desde sus ojos contra el anillo maligno y lo destruyó.

Lo consiguió. –Gritó Ángel.

Afroditemon involucionó a AngelGatomon, voló hacia Ángel y ambos se abrazaron.

Creo que AngelGatomon no necesitaba armor evolucionar para derrotar a Frigimon. –Dijo Cody.

O es que Ángel quería enseñarnos a Afroditemon. –Dijo Davis.

Puede que esa sea la razón. –Dijo Ken.

Vayamos a ver cómo está Frigimon. –Ordenó Kari.

Los elegidos se acercaron a Frigimon quien había vuelto a la normalidad.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Frigimon.

Estabas siendo controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo TK.

Ah sí. –Dijo Frigimon-. Muchas gracias por liberarme, niños elegidos.

Démosle gracias a AngelGatomon que es quien te ha liberado. –Dijo Kari mientras todos miraban a AngelGatomon quien estaba con Ángel.

Frigimon fue hacia donde estaban AngelGatomon y Ángel.

Muchas gracias por liberarme de ese anillo maligno, AngelGatomon. –Dijo Frigimon.

De nada, Frigimon. –Contestó.

Remata la faena destruyendo la torre oscura, AngelGatomon. –Dijo Ángel.

A la orden. –Respondió-. ¡DISPARO DE LUZ! –Disparó su ataque contra la torre oscura y la destruyó.

Bien hecho. –Dijo Ángel mientras él y los demás la aplaudían.

Los elegidos y sus digimons caminaron hacia donde estaban Ángel, AngelGatomon y Frigimon.

Eres realmente útil, AngelGatomon. –Dijo Hawkmon.

Gracias. –Contestó.

Procura tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, Frigimon. –Dijo Kari.

Sí. –Dijo Frigimon.

Vamonos ya o si no, se levantará otra ventisca. –Dijo Davis.

Y tendremos que sudar tinta para no caernos por los precipicios del Gran Cañón. –Dijo Ken.

Bueno Frigimon. Nos vamos. –Dijo TK.

Adiós y mucha suerte. –Dijo Frigimon.

Adiós. –Contestaron los elegidos y sus digimons.

Los elegidos con los digimons al frente tomaron rumbo hacia el Gran Cañón para llegar al Templo del Digivice donde pensaban que estaban Gatomon y Palmon.

¿Encontrarán los elegidos a Gatomon y Palmon allí? ¿Qué nuestros peligros les esperan? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el quinto capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	7. Llegada al Templo del Digivice

**CAPÍTULO 6 LLEGADA AL TEMPLO DEL DIGIVICE**

Los elegidos y sus digimons habían llegado al Gran Cañón tras una caminata de un cuarto de hora desde las Tierras Gélidas. Afortunadamente para ellos, aún no se había levantado otra ventisca, pero el hielo les dificulataba el recorrido por el Gran Cañón. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un puente de poco menos de un metro de ancho sobre un gran precipicio.

- No me atrevería a cruzar este puente tan estrecho sabiendo que está cubierto de hielo. –Dijo Ángel.

- Ahora que no hay ventisca, podría armor digievolucionar en Pegasusmon para que monteis en mí y crucéis esta zona y otras que haya más adelante. –Dijo Patamon.

- De acuerdo, Patamon. –Dijo TK sacando su digivice y D-Terminal-. ¡Armor digievoluciona!

- ¡PATAMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… PEGASUSMON, LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE!

- Venga, montad. –Ordenó Pegasusmon.

Los elegidos y sus digimons se montaron a lomos de Pegasusmon por turnos; AngelGatomon y Hawkmon volaron hacia el otro lado.

- Ya hemos cruzado este precipicio. Sigamos adelante. –Dijo TK.

Los elegidos siguieron adelante hasta que llegaron a una zona donde había un ascensor y unas escaleras que conducían al fondo del precipicio de al lado. Al otro lado del precipicio estaba la Jungla Tropical.

- Esa debe ser la Jungla Tropical donde llegamos por primera vez al mundo digital. –Dijo TK.

- Cuando hayamos encontrado a Gatomon, iremos allí. –Dijo Kari.

- El Templo del Digivice debería estar en el fondo de este precipicio. –Dijo Gomamon.

- Echaré un vistazo. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

AngelGatomon voló hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia su izquierda donde encontró el templo. Tras verlo, AngelGatomon voló hacía donde estaban los demás.

- He visto unas ruinas en el fondo hacia la izquierda. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Seguramente es el Templo del Digivice.

- Pues bajemos por ese ascensor. –Dijo Davis.

- Primero debemos saber si funciona. –Dijo Cody mientras iba a pulsar el botón del anscensor. Pulsó el botón varias veces, pero el anscensor no funcionaba-. Este ascensor no funciona.

- Seguramente el mecanismo está congelado. –Dijo Ken.

- Sería peligroso bajar esas escaleras con toda la nieve y hielo que tienen encima. –Dijo Ángel.

- Sabiendo que el templo del digivice está allí abajo, os bajaré a todos. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

En ese instante, empezó a levantarse otra ventisca.

- Acaba de levantarse otra ventisca. Subid a mi lomo rápido –Dijo Pegasusmon.

TK, Cody, Armadillomon y Ángel fueron los primeros en montarse a lomos de Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon echó a volar y bajó por el precipio con dificultades debido al viento.

- Agarraos fuerte. –Ordenó TK.

- Sí. –Contestaron.

Mientras Pegasusmon bajaba por el precipicio, los elegidos y digimons que se quedaron arriba se agarraban a las rocas más alejadas del precipicio para que el viento no los empujara. AngelGatomon y Hawkmon bajaron hasta el fondo del precipicio junto con Pegasusmon. TK y los otros bajaron de Pegasusmon cuando llegaron al fondo.

Pegasusmon echó a volar hasta arriba para bajar a los demás elegidos y digimons; se montaron Kari, Yolei, Gomamon, Greenymon y NRGmon. Luego volvió a subir para bajar a Davis, Ken, Veemon y Wormmon.

- Ya estamos todos aquí abajo. –Dijo Davis.

- Sí, estamos todos. –Dijo Ken.

- Seguidme. –Ordenó AngelGatomon.

Todos siguieron a AngelGatomon y vieron el templo.

- Sí, ese es el Templo del Digivice. –Dijo TK.

- Hay tres entradas. ¿En cuál deberíamos entrar? –Preguntó Yolei.

- Yo recomiendo que entremos por la entrada del centro que lleva a la sala principal; el templo es un laberinto complicado y lleno de trampas. –Dijo Patamon.

- Probablemente están encondidos en la sala principal. –Dijo Davis.

- O puede que Centarumon los haya guiado a una zona del laberinto más segura. –Dijo Gomamon.

- ¿Centarumon? –Preguntó Yolei.

- Centarumon es el guardián del laberinto. –Contestó TK-. Si diera la casualidad que estuviera vigilando en la sala principal, nos guiaría a donde ha dejado a Gatomon y Palmon.

- Ojalá que Centarumon no haya sido capturado por un anillo maligno mientras estaba vigilando en la sala principal. –Dijo Ángel.

- Pensaba que ya no eras negativo, Ángel. –Dijo AngelGatomon con un gesto de decepción.

- Debo decir que hay veces que me pongo negativo, pero no de manera tan extrema como antes. –Contestó Ángel.

- Hay que admitir que algunos hábitos no se pierden fácilmente, Ángel. Pero hay que procurar ser optimista y no perder las esperanzas. –Dijo Patamon.

- Y si Centarumon está bajo el control de un anillo maligno, no nos quedará otra que luchar contra él. –Dijo Davis.

- Por supuesto. –Contestó Ángel.

- No perdamos tiempo y entremos en el templo. –Ordenó Yolei.

Los elegidos y sus digimons caminaron hacia el templo y entraron por la entrada central que conducía a la sala principal que tenía símbolos alfabéticos grabados en las paredes. En la sala principal estaba Centuramon con su cañón preparado al oir las pisadas de alguien acercándose. Cuando vio que eran los elegidos, bajó su cañón.

- ¡Ah! Sois vosotros, los niños elegidos. –Dijo Centarumon.

- Sí, Centarumon. –Dijo TK.

- Me alegro que hayais venido. -Dijo Centarumon-. El mundo digital…

- Lo sabemos todo, Centarumon. –Interrumpió TK.

- Gomamon nos dijo que Gatomon y Palmon vinieron aquí. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí, vinieron aquí; estaban siendo perseguidas por dos anillos malignos. Destruí ambos anillos malignos antes de que entraran al templo. Luego conduje a Gatomon y Palmon hacia la Cámara del Digivice para que estuvieran más seguras mientras yo vigilara la sala principal. –Dijo Centarumon.

- Pues llevanos allí. –Dijo Kari.

- Por supuesto. –Contestó Centarumon.

Los elegidos y sus digimons entraron en el laberinto junto con Centarumon. Llegaron a la Cámara del Digivice en poco más de tres minutos; allí estaban Palmon y Gatomon.

- ¡Kari! –Gritó Gatomon corriendo hacia ella y saltó sobre sus brazos.

- ¡Gatomon! ¡Estás bien! –Dijo Kari abrazándola.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Menos mal que Gatomon y yo nos escondimos aquí, y Centarumon destruyó los anillos malignos que nos perseguían. –Dijo Palmon.

- Esos anillos malignos son muy diferentes a los de Digimon Emperador; mi anillo sagrado no los rechazó como el que me persiguió aquella vez, antes de que me atacara ese Unimon y perdiera mi anillo sagrado. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Se ve que esos anillos son más poderosos que los de Digimon Emperador, por lo que debemos tener mucho cuidado con ellos. –Dijo Palmon.

- Sí Palmon, lo sabemos. –Dijo Yolei.

- Por cierto, ¿No está Mimi con vosotros? –Preguntó Palmon girando su cabeza.

- No ha podido venir. –Dijo Kari-. Verás…

- Mejor que Gomamon le explique el asunto después. –Interrumpió Davis-. Como Gomamon se va a quedar aquí y Ángel se lo explicó todo, ya lo sabe y no tenemos que estar explicándoselo a Palmon ahora.

- De acuerdo, se lo explicaré después. –Contestó Gomamon.

- ¿Y cómo está Mimí? –Preguntó Palmon.

- ¿Y Joe? No lo había preguntado antes. –Preguntó Gomamon.

- Bien. Ambos están muy bien. –Dijo TK.

- Mimí sigue estando en America y Joe está residiendo allí también debido a que está estudiando en la Universidad de Harvard para ser médico profesional. –Dijo Kari.

- Me alegro por Joe. –Dijo Gomamon.

- Y yo por Mimí. –Dijo Palmon.

- Cuando hablemos con ellos, les diremos que ambos estáis bien. –Dijo Ken.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron Gomamon y Palmon.

Mientras hablaban, Gatomon estaba esperando a que terminaran la conversación mientras miraba a Ángel con curiosidad.

- ¿Ese chico que está con vosotros es Ángel, el compañero humano de AngelGatomon? –Preguntó Gatomon.

- Por supuesto, Gatomon. –Contestó AngelGatomon.

- Encantada de conocerte. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Lo mismo digo. –Dijo Ángel.

- AngelGatomon me habló sobre ti y dijo que eres muy cariñoso con ella. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Y mucho que lo es; le dio un beso cuando se encontraron en las Tierras Gélidas. –Dijo Patamon haciendo enrojecer a Ángel.

- Es que la quiero mucho, como cualquier elegido a su digimon y viceversa. –Dijo Ángel.

- No juzgues mal a Patamon. Solía ser un digimon inocente, pero se ha vuelto algo rebelde. –Dijo Gomamon haciendo que Patamon se enojara.

- Pero no soy un mala sombra como los Pagumons por ejemplo. –Dijo Patamon.

- Calmaos, no hagamos una pelea innecesaria. –Dijo Gatomon y desvió su mirada a Ángel-. Y quiero que sepas que AngelGatomon y yo nos llevamos de maravilla; somos como hermanas. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Eso le dije a Kari y Yolei cuando me encontraron en la Ciudad Factorial. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

- Me alegro mucho que os llevéis muy bien. –Dijo Ángel sonriendo.

- Vayamos a la entrada principal para esperar hasta que amaine la ventisca. –Ordenó Davis.

- Sí, la dichosa ventisca que ya me tiene harta. –Dijo Yolei-. Nos sorprendió de repente cuando aterrizamos en el Lago Ojo de Dragón; a Izzy se le olvidó activar la cámara de la puerta digital y no vimos la ventisca. De haberla visto, nos habríamos puesto la ropa de abrigo antes de ir al mundo digital.

- Decidí aterrizar en la Tierras Gélidas porque me gusta la nieve; casi nunca nieva donde yo vivo durante el invierno. –Dijo Ángel-. Sabiendo que allí hace frío, me puse la ropa de abrigo. Al contrario que vosotros, sí que me acordé de activar la cámara de la puerta digital, ví que sólo caían copos de nieve y cuando aterricé había una fuerte ventisca. Eso me mosqueó.

- Como a cualquiera, Ángel. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

- Creo que sí deberíamos irnos; hemos encontrado a Gatomon quien se vendrá con nosotros y a Palmon y Gomamon quienes se quedarán aquí. Y de paso nos encontraríamos con los compañeros de Greenymon y NRGmon. –Dijo Cody.

- Y también con Cachomon, Nymphmon, Mandy e Yvette. –Dijo Greenymon.

- Ellas también. –Dijo Cody.

- Nos vamos, cuidaos mucho. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí. –Contestaron Gomamon y Palmon.

Los elegidos y sus digimons junto con Centarumon caminaron hacia la sala principal del templo.

Mientras los elegidos estaban en el templo, Colin y Mandy estaban corriendo por el fondo del cañón buscando refugio por la ventisca; habían aterrizado desde el televisor que había por la zona. La corrida les duró poco porque encontraron el Templo del Digivice a unos 250 metros del televisor.

- Rápido, entremos en ese templo. –Dijo Colin.

- Sí, no nos queda otra. –Dijo Mandy.

Ambos no conocían el sitio, y se metieron en la entrada derecha que conducía al laberinto. Mientras corrían hacía el templo, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los había estado mirando.

- Será mejor que no avancemos más; me da la sensación que este templo es un laberinto. –Dijo Mandy al ver los pasillos.

- Entonces, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amaine la ventisca. –Dijo Colin.

Tras unos minutos, una bola de fuego entró por el pasillo donde estaban Colin y Mandy. La bola de fuego era el ataque Golpe Volcán de un Monochromon controlado por un anillo maligno; él era el ser que los había estado mirando antes. Cuando lo vieron, ambos se tiraron al suelo para esquivarla y luego echaron a correr por uno de los pasillos.

- Alguien no has atacado. –Dijo Mandy.

- Según he visto, era un Monochromon que estaba controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo Colin-. Si NRGmon o Nymphmon estuvieran con nosotros, podríamos quitárselo.

- Pero ahora sólo podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos la ventaja de que Monochromon no puede entrar al ser la entrada demasiado estrecha para él. –Dijo Mandy.

- Pero no podremos quedarnos aquí eternamente; espero que alguien nos ayude. –Dijo Colin.

El Golpe Volcán chocó contra las paredes provocando un temblor en el laberinto que llamó la atención de los elegidos quienes estaban a pocos metros de la sala principal.

- Sálgamos rápido. Algo está pasando en el laberinto. –Dijo Centarumon.

Todos corrieron hacía la sala principal y salieron al exterior.

- Es un Monochromon controlado por un anillo maligno. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Está intentando entrar en el laberinto a pesar de que la entrada es demasiado estrecha para él. –Dijo Centarumon.

- Está atacando a alguien que hay dentro. –Dijo Cody.

- Entonces, deberíamos luchar contra él. –Dijo Davis-. ¡Digievoluciona, Veemon!

- Sí. ¡VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… EXVEEMON! –Pero no evolucionó.

- Maldición, hay una torre oscura cerca. Armor digievoluciona entonces. –Ordenó Davis sacando sus D-Terminal.

- ¡VEEMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… FLAMEDRAMON, EL VALOR ARDIENTE!

- ¡COHETE DE FUEGO! – Flamedramon dirigió su ataque contra el anillo maligno que estaba en la pata delantera izquierda, pero Monochromon lo vio y lo lanzó por los aires con su cuerno.

- ¡Ánimo, Flamedramon! –Gritó Davis.

Flamedramon aterrizó en el suelo de pie rápidamente antes de que la ventisca lo empujara lejos y corrió hacia el acantilado opuesto al de la entrada del templo. Se quedó quieto enfrente del acantilado esperando a que Monochromon corriera hacia él. Monochromon sospechó de la trampa de Flamedramon y le disparó su Golpe Volcán. Flamedramon pegó un salto para esquivarlo.

- ¡Maldición! Ha descubierto mi trampa. –Dijo Flamedramon.

Flamedramon corrió hacia Monochromon a punto de usar su Llamarada Súbita contra el anillo, pero Monochromon hizo un giro y deshizó el ataque con su cola.

- Mientras Flamedramon distrae a Monochromon, entraremos en el laberinto para ayudar a quienes estén dentro. –Ordenó Kari.

- Sí, vamos. –Dijo TK.

Todos entraron en el laberinto donde se encontraron con Colin y Mandy.

- Eres tú, Mandy. –Dijo Kari y desvió su mirada a Colin-. Y tú debes ser Colin.

- Sí, soy Colin. –Respondió.

- Pues NRGmon está con nosotros. –Dijo Davis apartándose junto con los demás para que NRGmon quien estaba al final de la fila viera a Colin.

- ¡Colin! –Gritó NRGmon corriendo hacia Colin.

- ¡NRGmon! –Gritó Colin y abrazó a NRGmon-. Veo que los elegidos japoneses han sido buenos contigo y te han dejado ir con ellos para estar más seguro y ahorrarne tu busqueda.

- Sí, me han cuidado bien. –Dijo NRGmon.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar a NRGmon y llevarlo con vosotros. –Dijo Colin.

- De nada. –Dijo TK.

- Mucho gusto por conoceros, soy Davis.

- Yo soy Yolei. Encantada.

- Yo soy Cody.

- Y yo Ken.

Los cuatro se inclinaron para saludar.

- Yo soy Ángel, un elegido de España. Mucho gusto. –Dijo dándoles la mano.

- Igualmente. –Dijo Mandy sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas tú? –Preguntó Mandy señalando a Greenymon.

- Me llamo Greenymon; soy el compañero digimon de un chico llamado Ferri. –Contestó.

- Ya que habéis terminado las presentaciones, salgamos afuera y ayudemos a Flamedramon. –Dijo Gatomon.

- Sí. –Contestó Kari.

Flamedramon estaba cansado de tanto usar sus ataques los cuales Monochromon deshacía.

- Este Monochromon es muy fuerte y encima tengo la ventisca en mi contra. –Dijo Flamedramon-. Ojalá los demás vengan pronto.

Cuando todos salieron al exterior, vieron que Flamedramon aún estaba peleando.

- Se ve que ese Monochromon le está poniendo las cosas difíciles a Flamedramon. –Dijo Davis.

- TK, hazme armor digievolucionar. –Ordenó Patamon.

- Tú también, Kari. –Ordenó Gatomon.

- De acuerdo. –Respondieron ambos sacando sus D-Terminal-. ¡ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

- ¡PATAMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… PEGASUSMON, LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE!

- ¡GATOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… NEFERTIMON, LA LUZ DE LA SONRISA!

Pegasusmon y Nefertimon volaron para unirse a la pelea aguantando la ventisca.

- ¡LAZO DE SANTUARIO! –Pegasusmon y Nefertimon lo usaron en su cuello para levantarlo y ponerlo boca arriba e indefenso.

- Rápido, Flamedramon. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

- Sí. –Contestó-. ¡LLAMARADA SÚBITA! –Disparó su ataque contra el anillo y lo destruyó.

- ¡Ya está! –Gritó Davis.

Cuando Monochromon volvió a la normalidad, Flamedramon lo puso boca abajo y Monochromon se marchó. Los tres digimons involucionaron y corrieron hacia sus compañeros humanos.

- Entremos a ver si Gomamon y Palmon están bien tras el temblor. –Dijo Kari.

- Sí, y puede que calme un poco la ventisca mientras estamos dentro. –Dijo Yolei.

- Pues seguidme todos. –Ordenó Centarumon.

Todos se dirigieron hacía la Cámara del Digivice donde Gomamon y Palmon no se movieron.

- ¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó Kari.

- Sí, estamos bien. –Contestó Palmon-. ¿Por qué?

- ¿No habéis sentido un temblor? –Preguntó TK.

- No, ninguno. –Contestó Gomamon.

- Como la zona donde se produjo el temblor estaba lejos de esta cámara, no llegó a notarse aquí. –Dijo Centarumon.

- ¿De qué temblor estáis hablando? –Preguntó Gomamon.

- Un Monochromon estaba atacando a Colin y Mandy, y uno de sus ataques chocó contra una pared y provocó el temblor. –Dijo Ken.

- Así que ellos dos son Colin y Mandy ¿Verdad? –Dijo Gomamon.

- Sí, lo somos. –Contestó Colin.

- Encantado de conoceros. –Dijo Gomamon.

- Igualmente. –Dijeron Colin y Mandy.

- Mientras estabáis de camino hacia la salida, Gomamon me ha hablado sobre el asunto del digivice antiguo. –Dijo Palmon-. Espero que Gennai consiga ese archivo de expansión pronto.

- Eso esperamos. –Dijo TK.

- ¿Qué tal si ambos venís con nosotros? –Dijo Davis mirando a Colin y Mandy.

- Podríamos encontrar a Nymphmon por el camino. –Dijo Yolei.

- Y teniendo más digimons, derrotaríamos a nuestro enemigo con más facilidad. –Dijo Cody.

- De acuerdo, iremos con vosotros. –Dijo Colin.

- Estaremos más seguros que yendo con un digimon solo. –Dijo Mandy.

- Ya que lo hemos decididio, es hora de irnos. –Dijo Davis.

- Cuidaos mucho. –Dijo Kari.

- Igualmente. –Dijo Gomamon.

- Y tened cuidado. –Dijo Palmon.

- Lo tendremos. –Dijo Yolei.

Los elegidos y sus digimons junto con Centarumon se dirigieron a la sala principal y vieron que la ventisca se había calmado.

- Veo que la ventisca ha calmado. –Dijo Ángel.

- Eso significa que podemos subir hasta la jungla volando sobre nuestros digimons sin que el viento nos moleste. –Dijo TK.

- Pues hagasmolo antes de que regrese la ventisca. –Dijo Davis.

Los elegidos salieron rápido hacia el exterior.

- Tened mucho cuidado y buena suerte a todos. –Dijo Centarumon.

Al salir, todos corrieron hacia el acantilado donde la jungla estaba en la cima.

- Volaremos a lomos de nuestros digimons para llegar hasta arriba. –Dijo Yolei.

- Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon ¡Armor Digievoluciona! –Gritaron Yolei, Cody, TK y Kari sacando sus D-Terminal.

- ¡HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… HALSEMON, LAS ALAS DEL AMOR!

- ¡ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… DIGMON, EL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO!

- ¡PATAMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… PEGASUSMON LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE!

- ¡GATOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… NEFERTIMON, LA LUZ DE LA SONRISA!

- Montad a lomos de nuestros digimons para subir hasta la jungla. –Ordenó Yolei.

- De acuerdo. –Contestaron Ángel, Colin y Mandy.

Davis, Ken, Veemon y Wormmon montaron junto con TK sobre Pegasusmon. Mandy, Colin y NRGmon junto con Yolei sobre Halsemon. Ángel y Greenymon junto con Kari sobre Nefertimon. Cody se montó sobre Digmon. Y AngelGatomon voló sola hacia arriba.

Cuando todos llegaron arriba…

- Menos mal que la ventisca había calmado, si no, habría sido difícil subir aquí. –Dijo Nefertimon.

- En la jungla puede haber digimons controlados por anillos malignos. Por lo que debemos estar alerta cuando entremos. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

- Por supuesto. –Dijo Digmon.

- Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos y podemos hacer frente a cualquier peligro. –Dijo Davis.

- Sí. –Contestaron todos.

¿Qué peligros les esperan en la Jungla Tropical? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el sexto capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


	8. Jungla Tropical y la Ciudad del Comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 7 EXPLORACIÓN EN LA JUNGLA TROPICAL Y LA CIUDAD DEL COMIENZO**

Un cuarto de hora antes…

Yvette y Ferri aterrizaron en el Lago Ojo de Dragón siendo sorprendidos por la ventisca.

Rápido, metámonos en el tranvía del lago. –Dijo Yvette.

Sí, Yvette. –Contestó Ferri.

Ambos corrieron hacia el tranvía atravesando el puente rocoso que daba acceso al islote.

Menos mal que activé la cámara de la puerta digital, vimos que había una ventisca y nos pusimos la ropa de abrigo. –Dijo Yvette-. Pero la única zona de la Isla File donde nieva es en las Tierras Gélidas, algo raro está pasando.

O puede que haya cambiado el clima en cada zona de la isla o en toda la isla. –Dijo Ferri.

Es posible. –Dijo Yvette-. De todas maneras, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amaine la ventisca para buscar a Cachomon y Greenymon.

Sí, espero que estén bien. –Dijo Ferri.

Cuando amainó la ventisca…

La ventisca ha calmado. Aprovechemos para encontrar a nuestros digimons. –Dijo Yvette.

¿Qué tal si empezamos a buscar en la Ciudad del Comienzo? –Preguntó Ferri.

No es mala idea empezar a buscar allí. –Contestó Yvette-. Pues vayamos allí.

Ambos salieron del tranvía y se internaron en el bosque en dirección a la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Por otro lado, los elegidos y sus digimons planeaban internarse en la Jungla Tropical.

Nunca me imaginé que vería una jungla nevada. –Dijo Ángel observando la Jungla Tropical-. Ver una jungla nevada es algo extremadamente raro; están en zonas tropicales donde hace calor durante todo el año y llueve bastante. Sólo nieva en los grandes sistemas montañosos.

Lo sabemos muy bien, Ángel. –Dijo TK-. Pero esto es el mundo digital; aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a cómo son en la Tierra. Pero esta nevada debe ser obra de nuestro nuevo enemigo para capturar a los digimons con más facilidad.

Tras haber visto a ese Monochromon controlado por un anillo maligno, significa que nuestro enemigo es un nuevo Digimon Emperador. –Dijo Colin.

No sabemos si nuestro enemigo es un nuevo Digimon Emperador. –Dijo Ken-. Lo que sabemos es que esos anillos malignos tienen prácticamente la misma función que las espirales malignas: controlan a digimons de hasta nivel ultra y no necesitan la ayuda de las torres oscuras; las torres que han aparecido sólo están para crear los anillos.

Gracias por la información. –Dijo Colin.

Ahora sabemos el peligro que está afectando al mundo digital. –Dijo Mandy.

Aunque no sabemos si el problema está afectando sólo a la Isla File o al mundo digital entero. –Dijo Ken.

Es verdad, puede que el problema esté sólo en la isla. –Dijo Kari.

Sea lo que sea, derrotaremos a nuestro nuevo enemigo. –Dijo Davis-. Por cierto, es hora de internarnos en la jungla, ¿No? –Dijo con aires de prisa.

Antes de que nos internemos en la jungla, Nefertimon y yo echaremos un vistazo para encontrar la torre oscura que hay por la zona. –Dijo Pegasusmon y ambos se pusieron a volar.

Vieron la torre oscura poco después de ponerse a volar y fueron a avisar a los demás.

Acabamos de ver la torre oscura y no está muy lejos. –Dijo Nefertimon.

Iré con vosotros para destruirla. –Dijo Halsemon.

De acuerdo. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Tras mi dura pelea contra ese Monochromon, prefiero descansar. –Dijo Veemon.

Bien. En tal caso, Digmon y AngelGatomon se quedarán aquí para proteger a nuestros compañeros. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Yo también quiero protegeros a todos. –Dijo NRGmon-. Hazme armor digievolucionar, Colin.

De acuerdo. –Contestó sacando su D-Terminal-. ¡ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

¡NRGMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… KAISERMON, LA VIRTUD LEGENDARIA!

Kaisermon era un digimon dragón cuadrúpedo que llevaba una armadura verde azulada de cristal y plata sobre todo su cuerpo menos sus alas y cola.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

KAISERMON (_DIGIMON DRAGON)_

NIVEL: _ARMOR_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUE: _LLAMARADA DE PLATA_

**{- DIGIMON ANA****LYZER -}**

Así que esa es la armor digievolución de NRGmon. –Dijo Davis mirando a Kaisermon.

Nos vamos. –Dijo Pegasusmon y se puso junto con Nefertimon y Halsemon.

Mucha suerte. –Dijo Yolei.

Cuando los tres se dispusieron a disparar contra la torre oscura, un ejército de Yanmamons apareció de los árboles que estaban alrededor de la torre.

Ya me suponía que la torre estaría vigilada. –Dijo Nefertimon.

Pues no nos queda otra que luchar. –Dijo Halsemon.

Aparte de los Yanmamons, había Kunemons patrullando por tierra. Cuando los Yanmamons salieron al encuentro de Nefertimon, Pegasusmon y Halsemon; los Kunemons se esparcieron por la jungla y llegaron a la zona donde estaban los elegidos.

Son muchísimos. –Dijo AngelGatomon-. Hazme armor digievolucionar, Ángel.

Sí. –Contestó Ángel sacando su D-Terminal-. ¡Armor digievoluciona!

¡ANGELGATOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… AFRODITEMON, EL ENCANTO DE INOCENCIA!

Los Kunemons usaron sus Telarañas Eléctricas contra los tres digimons. Afroditemon invocó su Lanza Rubí para destruir las telerañas que le lanzaron los Kunemon mientras ella volaba. Kaisermon y Digmon volaban para esquivar las telerañas.

¡ENCANTO PROHIBIDO! –Afroditemon dirigió su técnica contra los Kunemons para paralizarlos-. ¡Ataquemos ahora! –Ordenó.

¡TALADRADORA METAL! ¡LLAMARADA DE PLATA! ¡PLUMA DE DIOSA! –Los tres dirigieron sus ataques contra los Kunemons y destruyeron los anillos malignos.

Mientras tanto en la lucha de Halsemon, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon; los Yanmamons no paraban de atacarles con mucha frecuencia y se veían obligados a estar moviéndose todo el rato para esquivar sus ataques.

Si siguen atacándonos de esta manera, nunca podremos destruirles los anillos malignos. –Dijo Nefertimon.

El Encanto Prohíbido de Afroditemon nos ayudaría en este momento. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Pues iré a decírselo a Afroditemon. – Dijo Halsemon.

¡Date prisa! –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Tres de los Yanmamons se pusieron a perseguir de Halsemon para que no escapara. Halsemon se puso a volar más rápido esquivando los ataques de los Yanmamons. Cuando llegó donde se encontraban los demás, ellos ya habían derrotado a los Kunemons.

Ahí viene Halsemon. –Dijo Digmon y vio a los Yanmamons-. Está siendo perseguido por tres Yanmamons.

Yo le ayudaré. –Dijo Afroditemon-. ¡PLUMAS DE DIOSA! –Utilizó su ataque de plumas carmesí ardientes que dio a los tres Yanmamons y destruyó los anillos malignos. Los tres Yanmamons se marcharon.

Gracias, Afroditemon. –Dijo Halsemon.

De nada. –Respondió.

Necesitamos tu ayuda; estamos luchando contra muchos Yanmamons que no paran de atacarnos con frecuencia y nos impiden atacarles. –Dijo Halsemon.

Está bien, iré a ayudaros. –Dijo Afroditemon.

Ambos se fueron hacia donde estaban Nefertimon y Pegasusmon aún esquivando los ataques de los Yanmamons.

¡ENCANTO PROHIBIDO! –Dirigió su técnica contra los Yanmamons.

Nefertimon y Pegasusmon oyeron a Afroditemon y volaron hacia arriba para evitar que el Encanto Prohibido les afectara. Gran parte de los Yanmamons quedaron paralizados, sólo tres se salvaron.

Tres Yanmamons esquivaron mi técnica. –Dijo Afroditemon-. Destruid los anillos de los Yanmamons afectados; yo me encargaré de esos tres. –Ordenó.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Pegasusmon.

Afroditemon fue hacia los tres Yanmamons que esquivaron su técnica mientras Nefertimon, Pegasusmon y Halsemon se disponían a atacar a los Yanmamons paralizados.

¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

¡JOYA DEL NILO!

¡SOL ROJO!

Sus ataques destruyeron los anillos malignos.

¡PLUMA DE DIOSA! –El ataque de Afroditemon alcanzó a los tres Yanmamons restantes y destruyó los anillos.

Tras ver que Afroditemon derrotó a los Yanmamons restantes; Pegasusmon, Nefertimon y Halsemon se dispusieron a destruir la torre.

¡LLAMA DE PLATA!

¡PIEDRA ROSETA!

¡SOL ROJO!

Afroditemon voló hacia ellos tres tras destruirse la torre.

Volvamos con los demás. –Ordenó Afroditemon.

Sí. –Contestaron.

Los cuatros volaron hacia donde estaban los demás y aterrizaron.

Ya hemos destruído la torre oscura. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Y los Yanmamons que nos atacaron ya están liberados. –Dijo Halsemon.

Bien hecho. –Dijo Yolei.

No involucionaremos por si nos encontráramos con más digimons controlados. –Dijo Nefertimon.

Ahora deberíamos decidir a donde ir. –Dijo Kari.

Yendo recto desde aquí hacia el Monte Mugen llegaríamos al Cementerio Overdell. –Dijo Greenymon-. Pero no creo que Nymphmon o Cachomon se escondieran en el Cementerio Overdell; allí vive un Bakemon que tiene muy mal genio.

Lo sabemos; Joe y Sora estuvieron allí y lo derrotaron cuando Devimon nos separó. –Dijo TK.

Sugiero que vayamos a la Ciudad del Comienzo. Tras los acontecimientos del pasado, Elecmon quería que se construyera un refugio para proteger a los bebés y los digihuevos de graves peligros. Por lo que se construyó un búnker debajo de la ciudad. –Dijo Pegasusmon.

Puede que Nymphmon o Cachomon estén allí con Elecmon y los bebés. –Dijo Veemon.

Pues entonces, vayamos hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo. –Dijo Davis.

Todos se internaron en la jungla rumbo hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Por otro lado, Yvette y Ferri habían llegado a la Ciudad del Comienzo. La Ciudad del Comienzo estaba desierta, todo estaba congelado, y no había ningún digihuevo.

La ciudad está completamente congelada y desierta. –Dijo Yvette-. Seguro que Elecmon llevó a los digihuevos y los bebés a un lugar seguro.

A lo mejor hay un refugio secreto en la ciudad donde Elecmon refugia a los bebés y los digihuevos. –Dijo Ferri.

Es posible. Busquémoslo ahora que la ventisca ha calmado. –Dijo Yveete.

Yvette y Ferri se separaron y empezaron a buscar el refugio mirando si alguno de los cubos tenía una puerta, pero ninguno de los cubos tenía puerta. Ambos fueron hacia donde estaba el árbol más alto de la ciudad tras su búsqueda.

No he encontrado ningún cubo que tenga una puerta. ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Yvette.

Tampoco. –Contestó.

Eso significa que el refugio puede estar bajo tierra y su entrada es una trampilla. –Dijo Yvette.

Ferri se puso a mirar el árbol y vio que había una marca en el tronco con un pequeño agujero. Se le ocurrió meter el dedo en el agujero y la marca se metió en el árbol lo cual le sorprendió. En ese instante, una losa cercana al árbol empezó a abrirse dejando un túnel con escaleras al descubierto. Yvette también se sorprendió por el ruido de la marca del árbol y pegó un brinco hacia atrás cuando sintió la losa moviéndose.

Así que esa marca en el árbol era un interruptor para abrir esa losa que da acceso al refugio. –Dijo Yvette-. Bajemos. –Ordenó.

El refugio era un búnker, acolchado como toda la Ciudad del Comienzo; tenía un pasillo de 10 metros de largo que conducía a una cámara de 300 metros cuadrados y la altura era de 2 metros. La cámara tenía una puerta para entrar desde el pasillo y cuatro radiadores dentro (cuyo interruptor estaba al lado de la puerta) para mantener el lugar caliente. En la cámara estaba Elecmon refugiado con todos los bebés y los digihuevos. Cachomon y Nymphmon se habían refugiado en el búnker también.

Cachomon era un digimon felino de un color rosado rojizo con una larga y gruesa cola, y unas orejas con una forma similar a alas de murciélago. En sus patas delanteras y su tórax había un símbolo con forma de un círculo con una punta en la parte inferior y otra con forma de rayo en la superior.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

CACHOMON (_DIGIMON MAMIFERO)_

NIVEL: _PRINCIPIANTE_

ATRIBUTO: _DATOS_

ATAQUES: _CACHO-TRUENO, CACHO-GARRA, CACHO-LÁTIGO Y DESAPARICIÓN_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Nymphmon era una versión femenina de Impmon: con la diferencia de que su piel era lavanda, el símbolo de una carita en su tórax era alegre y tenía forma de corazón rojo, llevaba un lazo rosa en el cuello en lugar de un pañuelo, y sus guantes eran de color rosa.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

NYMPHMON (_DIGIMON CRIATURA MÍTICA)_

NIVEL: _PRINCIPIANTE_

ATRIBUTO: _VACUNA_

ATAQUES: _LOVELY JUBBLY__ Y BURBUJA ARCOIRIS_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Elecmon oyó la losa de entrada al búnker abrirse; abrió la puerta y se asomó.

¡¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó con desconfianza.

Tranquilo, Elecmon. Somos dos elegidos. No os haremos nada. –Contestó Yvette mientras ella y Ferri bajaban las escaleras.

De acuerdo, al menos no sois digimons enemigos o controlados. –Dijo Elecmon.

La voz de Yvette hizo que Cachomon corriera ansiosa hacia el pasillo.

¡Cachomon! –Gritó Yvette al verla.

¡Yvette! –Gritó Cachomon corriendo hacia ella.

Ambas se abrazaron con cariño y casi lloran de la emoción.

¿Cómo estás? Te he echado de menos. –Dijo Yvette.

Estoy bien, y también te he echado de menos. Estaba en el bosque y empezó a levantarse esta ventisca y aparecieron anillos malignos. Así que vine corriendo a la Ciudad del Comienzo para refugiarme en este búnker. –Dijo Cachomon.

¿Anillos malignos? ¿Hay un nuevo Digimon Emperador? –Dijo Yvette.

No lo sabemos. –Contestó Cachomon.

¿Está Greenymon aquí también? –Preguntó Ferri a Cachomon.

No, no está aquí. –Contestó Cachomon.

Qué lastima. –Dijo Ferri.

Parece que se está levantando otra ventisca. –Dijo Elecmon mientras miraba al exterior. Pulsó un botón que estaba en la pared al final de las escaleras; ese botón era para cerrar y abrir la losa de entrada al búnker desde dentro.

Cuando se cerró la losa, Yvette, Ferri, Cachomon y Elecmon fueron hacia la cámara de refugio, y Elecmon cerró la puerta de la cámara. Cuando entraron, Yvette y Ferri se fijaron en Nymphmon.

¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Yvette.

Me llamo Nymphmon y soy la compañera digimon de una chica de Inglaterra llamada Mandy. –Respondió-. Encantada.

Igualmente. –Contestó Yvette.

Deberíais quedaros aquí hasta que amaine la ventisca y aparte estaréis calientes aquí dentro. –Dijo Elecmon.

Sí, desde luego. –Dijo Yvette mientras se oía el ruido del viento de afuera-. Cuando amaine la ventisca que lo sabremos cuando deje de oírse el ruido del viento, iremos a buscar a Greenymon. –Desvió su mirada a Nymphmon-. Y tú podrás venir con nosotros por si encontráramos a Mandy por el camino. –Le dijo sonriendo.

Gracias. –Dijo Nymphmon.

De nada. –Contestó Yvette.

Mientras tanto, los elegidos y sus digimons estaban a punto de cruzar el puente del rio que separaba la Jungla Tropical del bosque que rodeaba a la Ciudad del Comienzo. En ese momento se levantó la ventisca.

Ahora que íbamos a cruzar el puente, se levanta otra ventisca. –Dijo Yolei con disgusto.

No nos queda otra que cruzarlo con la ventisca. Pero es un puente ancho y no hay mucho riesgo de que caigamos al agua. –Dijo Davis.

Hagásmolo corriendo. –Ordenó TK.

Todos cruzaron el puente y siguieron corriendo por el bosque hasta que llegaron a la Ciudad del Comienzo.

La Ciudad del Comienzo está completamente congelada y desierta. –Dijo Kari.

Eso significa que Elecmon ha refugiado a los digihuevos y bebés en el búnker. –Dijo Nefertimon.

¿Y dónde está la entrada del búnker? –Preguntó Kari.

Está enfrente del árbol más alto de la ciudad. –Dijo Pegasusmon-. Seguidme. –Ordenó.

Todos siguieron a Pegasusmon hasta el árbol más alto de la ciudad. Vieron que el trozo de suelo que era la losa de entrada tenía menos nieve que el resto del suelo de la ciudad.

Ese trozo de suelo está menos nevado que el resto es la entrada al búnker. –Dijo Nefertimon-. Si se ha abierto hace poco, la nieve que tenía la losa encima se cayó. Para abrir la losa de entrada, hay un botón en un pequeño agujero sobre una marca en el tronco del árbol.

Ángel se puso a mirar el árbol y vio la marca con el agujero.

¿Es esto? –Preguntó.

Sí, es eso. Púlsalo. –Dijo Nefertimon-. Alejaos de la losa. –Ordenó a los demás.

Ángel metió el dedo en el agujero y se asustó al ver la marca metiéndose en el árbol. La losa se abrió dejando al descubierto el búnker. El ruido de la losa abriéndose llamó la atención de Elecmon; abrió la puerta y se asomó. TK entró primero y cuando Elecmon le vio se alivió.

¿Eres TK? –Preguntó Elecmon.

Sí, soy TK. –Contestó-. Los elegidos hemos venido.

Entrad. –Ordenó Elecmon.

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon, Digmon, Kaisermon y Afroditemon involucionaron a su forma habitual; todos entraron al búnker y fueron hacia la cámara. Elecmon pulsó el botón que cerraba la losa de entrada al búnker.

Cuando entraron todos a la cámara, Mandy y Nymphmon corrieron a abrazarse, Ferri y Grennymon hicieron lo mismo.

¿Cómo estás, Nymphmon? –Preguntó Mandy.

Estoy bien. –Contestó-. Te he echado de menos.

Yo también. –Dijo Mandy.

Vine aquí cuando empezó la ventisca y salieron los anillos malignos.

Pero al menos aquí estás a salvo. –Dijo Mandy.

En la conversación entre Ferri y Greenymon…

¿Cómo estás, Greenymon? –Preguntó Ferri.

Estoy bien. –Contestó-. Estaba refugiado en la Montaña Panorámica hasta que vinieron los elegidos japoneses y tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme ir con ellos por si te encontraban por el camino.

Ferri se levantó y se dirigió a los elegidos japoneses.

Gracias por cuidar de Greenymon. –Les dijo.

No hay de qué, Ferri. –Dijo TK.

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y Kari le saludaron a él, y a Yvette cuando terminó de saludar a Mandy y Colin. Por último, Ferri saludó a Mandy y Colin. Cuando terminaron los saludos, los once elegidos con sus digimons se juntaron en círculo en medio de la cámara y empezó a hablar Davis.

Ahora que cada uno de nosotros ha encontrado a su compañero digimon, es el momento de pensar en ir a atacar a nuestro nuevo enemigo…

Continuará en el próximo capítulo de…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, LA NUEVA AMENAZA

¿Cómo os ha parecido el séptimo capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.


End file.
